The Vanilla, Chocolate and Caramel Chronicles
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: A series of advent stories, containing the following pairings: majority Mobiumshipping, minor Kamishipping, Darkshipping, Rivalshipping. Some stories are individual, others are connected. Fluff. Lemons. Enjoy.
1. Mr Everything and Mr Perfect

**Title: **Mr. Everything and Mr. Perfect

**Disclaimer: **I am writing this story for fun and not profit. The characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warnings: **Drama. Humor. Sexual relations between Males. OOCness. Two-shot.

**Pairings: **Mobiumshipping.

**Rating: **MA

**Summary: **As far as Yugi was concerned, those frilly little girls standing outside the campus gymnasium really needed to get a clue. Don't get him wrong, he'd heard the rumors of some super fly fine, handsome, good-looking guys causing an orgasmic rave every time they showed up, but come on; they weren't all that . . . were they?

**Author's Rant: **This will be a series of scenarios, either one, two or three chapters long. I don't really care for one-shots, so I usually place them all in single unit instead of wasting space. They'll be moderate to long chapters, and updates will be random.

* * *

**Mr. Everything and Mr. Perfect**

* * *

This is the third time this week and the twentieth time this month Yugi Muto has witnessed these thirsty ass females loitering outside the Cross Fit Gym down by Emerald Coast Parkway. Here it was blazing ninety-eight degrees, because Destin, Florida refuses to have a day lower than ninety-five, and they were lurking like a wall of children outside a brand new candy shop.

Yugi shook his head as he walked down the sidewalk from his job at the Enterprise Car Rentals on a Monday. He'd heard the rumors about some new fitness freaks that started attending Cross Fit about two months ago. They were supposed to be the finest things alive since Seto Kaiba, but if they had that guy's funky attitude, they weren't worth the curiosity.

Now, Yugi would consider it his civic duty to call the pack of women out on how ridiculous they looked, but he too had to wonder if these two were really all that.

Knowing all these chicks, they probably weren't. They could be uglier than a sack of assholes. His curiosity did grow a little bit when two of the secretaries from the company neighboring his boss's business ran up to him one afternoon and dragged him off down the sidewalk.

"Some of us got bills to pay, Ms. Tea Gardener," Yugi protested annoyingly while pulling in the other direction. "I can't do that if I'm window shopping for men!"

Rebecca helped pull his other arm while Tea, pushed from behind. "You promised you'd join us for lunch. You can't go back on your word!"

"And when exactly are we supposed to eat?" Yugi planted his feet on the ground.

Tea locked her ankle around Yugi's leg and tripped him forward. "Trust me, when you see these guys, you'll never wanna look at a cheeseburger again."

It was official. These heifas were insane. They had the nerve, the absolute nerve, to ambush him right when they were about to walk into Burger King and get that double cheeseburger meal and the extra free cheeseburger.

Oh no, they suddenly had a change of heart and made a detour across the street where Yugi _thought_ they'd go to Fat Daddy's Pizza instead. As soon as Yugi saw half of Florida's female population crowding around the gym building, he immediately started walking back to work.

"To hell with that," he said. Fuck that. He wasn't hungry anymore. He'd been meaning to try out the new vending machines in the snack room anyway.

Tea and Rebecca, however, weren't having that and trapped him. For the past fifteen minutes, they fought with their friend, making a spectacle of themselves.

You see, Yugi didn't mind men. He loved them as much as he loved breasts. He loved dick, he absolutely loved it. He loved titties too.

Yugi was a realistic kind of person, someone who didn't date a person based on their looks, class, race, fortune or whatever. Hell, his last boyfriend, Valon was proof that you didn't have to have it all in order get Yugi's attention. He had no job, no money, but he did have plenty of looks, could fuck like a bucking racehorse and had a wicked accent that made Yugi melt in his shoes. However, Yugi caught the bastard sleeping behind his back with some blonde chick whose name he couldn't remember. Yugi _did_ remember her face when he smashed her windshield in with a rock and let the air out of Valon's tires.

Yugi wasn't bitter of course. Nope. He was just taking a break.

Anyway, men weren't perfect. Yugi refused to believe that such a man existed. They were all human just like everyone else and as such, that entitled them to being a common red-blooded person. What these horny broads failed to realize is, by just standing outside with their faces plastered against the glass, these guys were probably having a good laugh at their expense.

That made Yugi double his efforts to run away. He'd be damned if he was reduced to a desperate groupie!

"No," Yugi whined. "Guys, you know my lunch's only thirty minutes. I'm not gonna tell Raphael I'm late because my so-called friends needed to get off on some guys they never even met!"

"Be quiet and come on!" Rebecca barked and pulled. "You know you wanna see as much as we do!"

"First of all, I have no problem getting mines, alright? That's you and Ms. Horny Diva here, who must be seen."

What Yugi was trying to do was save his friends from public ridicule. They were just going to be another pair of pussies added to the horde. Yugi gave up trying to fight and allowed himself to be blended into the herd of women. There was a multitude of perfumes ranging from Sweet Pea and Vanilla to Cinnamon, Apple Spice and Honeydew. His sinuses were going to be fucked up when this was over.

"I can't believe I let you two drag me here." Yugi glanced around. He could appreciate the view a little while here. There were a bunch of ladies sporting 38 C to 40 DD cups, 26-inch waistlines and thick hips. Some of them had hair extensions as far down as their ass cracks and curved manicure nails like snake fangs. They were beautiful and some damn near gorgeous.

Yugi chuckled. If—and this was a huge if—these supposed hotties weren't jack-shit ugly, Tea and Rebecca didn't stand a chance. Don't him wrong, Yugi loved his friends to death, but in this sea of magazine models and video vixens wearing Gucci, Baby Phat, and Prada, and their stylist hair looking fabulous, Tea and Rebecca looked like a couple of sexy grandmas' in their pencil skirts and blouses.

Shoving his hands in his khaki pressed slacks, Yugi rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet. As far as he could see through the windows, there wasn't anything interesting happening inside. He saw a few of the regular body builders using the treadmill, some using the floor pats to do push-ups, a small group following a lead in the back corner. They looked decent enough, but there wasn't anyone in their drool-worthy.

So why the hell—

That's when Yugi heard the collective gasp flow through the women. All their heads turned to the left. Yugi had to weave through and duck through the swarm in order to get a good view. If he was going to be stuck here, he might as well see what the fuss was about.

Yugi broke from the crowd and that's when he saw _him._

Yugi knew the moment he turned into one of those starry-eyed fan girls when all the surrounding sound seemed to go mute and the world looked rosy.

Perfection did exist. He was real and he was stepping out of a platinum 2014 Cadillac ATS. That was him. That had to be him. This 5'11 chocolate ecstasy on legs was wearing a white Nike spandex shirt, black Jordan jersey shorts and low top Air Max shoes. Yugi was right along with the women, swooning as the muscles flexed and jumped beneath the man's clothes. He had long, long, long legs; they were endless and thick. His hair was just, wow, it was unruly, wild and flustered in all kinds of colors; like a sprouting sunset blooming from his scalp.

"Holy shit," Yugi whispered as the man strolled along the pathway leaning to the gym, oblivious to the sea of onlookers as he tip-tapped on his cell phone, eyes hidden behind some Prada sunglasses. Yugi couldn't stop looking at him. He was so fucking sexy and exotic.

Yugi's mouth was soaked with saliva, juices rumbling in his stomach and pooling like lava in his groin.

Sweet Jesus, the man was coming right this way. Yugi's feet were glued to the concrete as he took in more and more of this dark tanned man who'd finished up with his phone and was now looking directly at Yugi. Yugi's heart went into double time, and his veins started to roar with blood. Everything was set into slow motion, those eyes hidden beneath the midnight shades, though Yugi knew he was looking at him. The younger man was captivated.

It was a staring stalemate between them, Yugi and Mr. Perfect locked in a solid gaze. He was exuding this strikingly smooth aura, heavy as gravity, as he finally came within a couple of feet of Yugi. The man paused a mere second to look Yugi in the face, then kept coming, interest lost. Yugi caught a good whiff of a woodsy cologne and Irish Spring soap. The man disappeared inside the gym, taking his haughty aura with him.

As the tension left, Yugi's muscles liquefied. He would've fallen right there if Tea and Rebecca hadn't come to tug on his arms.

"Someone looks like they're ready to fuck," Tea giggled in his ear.

Yugi sighed hard. "It _feels_ like I'm ready to fuck."

Rebecca was beside herself, chortling at Yugi's reaction. "See, we told you it was worth it. And you wanted to go to Burger King."

"Just wait until the other one comes," Tea added in, amused. "You thought he was cute, you haven't seen anything yet."

_Shit, there was more? _

Yugi squirmed loose out of their grasp and straightened up. He wiggled his jaw from side to side, noting the slight ache and prayed that he hadn't looked like he was ready to swallow a pool ball.

"Look, look!"

Yugi's head snapped like a whip.

A jet-black 2013 Chevy Camaro rolled into the parking lot, loud speakers thumping the ground like an earthquake with _Tap Out by Rich Game, Nikki Minaj, Future and Bird Man._ It was sitting on twenty-eight-inch chrome rims with silver swirly pin striping. The windows were tinted black, disguising the driver within as he whipped through the parking lot until finding an empty space in front of the Cadillac.

The door cracked open and out stepped what had to be another one of God's favorites. Yugi saw the splash of crimson, blond and black hair erupting like an umbrella, before the rest of the man appeared. The last one was Mr. Everything; this one, this one was Mr. Perfect. Perfect was he and he was perfect.

Yugi had to step forward to get a better view of the man and stayed paralyzed where he was when he closed the door. The man stood a full 5'9 or 5'10 in height with skin the color of warm butterscotch, stalking toward the building like an alpha lion. His shoulders were broad, he had a few gothic tattoos on his left arm—the one currently supporting a red Nike duffle bag—and disappeared beneath a gray, sleeveless Under Armour shirt, some white cotton cargo pants, and black and red Adidas.

There was a slit cut in the front of his shirt, revealing mouth-watering pectorals. His chest looked firm and solid, with curving washboard abdominals. There was so much to this man, who was sucking down a Smoothie King Slurpee with those caramel thick lips. When he pulled that red, long stem straw from his lips and licked the excess juices from his chin, Yugi almost caved into an orgasmic flutter. Look at this man. He was roped from head to toe with good everything. Mr. Perfect's legs were just as long as Mr. Everything's.

Mr. Perfect looked up with half-lidded, lazy eyes, and ensnared Yugi with a gaze like wine exposed to sunshine. The closer the man came, the more Yugi felt like the very air was being sucked from his lungs. The man continued staring, a tiny frown marring his handsome face. He kept on going, eyes locked on Yugi's face until turning and disappearing behind the sliding glass doors.

Yugi's eyes were impossibly wide. The women behind him were fanning themselves, cackling and abuzz with delight. Yugi tugged at his tailored polo shirt, feeling a little hot under the collar. It was official. He was now a firm believer that he'd just met God.

"Girl, did you see how fine he was?"

"Did I? Oh mercy, he can bend me anytime."

"Honey, please, he doesn't want your chicken-neck looking self."

Tea and Rebecca emerged from the fan of women, also waving their hands across their face.

"This was the best lunch I've ever had. Oh my, they were gorgeous," sighed Tea, longingly. "Whelp, show's over, time to head back. If we leave now, we can get our meal to go and be back with ten minutes to spare."

"Yeah, good plan. Come on, Yugi!" The girls started down the sidewalk, disbursing with the other women.

Yugi had long forgotten his name or where he was. He was hungry all right . . . but definitely not for food.

"Urm, you two go ahead without me," he waved off absently, eyes trained on the closed doors as if they held the gateway to paradise. "I'll eat at Fat Daddy's."

"You sure, Yugi?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Go away now."

"Pfft, yeah right." Rebecca rolled her eyes playfully. "If you're thinking about getting in there, you better think again. Only the high rollers can afford the Drill Room."

Yugi finally gave his friends his attention. "What room?"

"The Drill Room," sighed Tea. She hiked up her purse and looked woefully at the building. "It's a special VIP room reserved for anyone who can afford to buy it out every week."

"So?"

"So, those two that just walked in? They and other people rent it out three days out of the week to do whatever."

"And you know this how?" It suddenly dawned on Yugi and he gave the shittest grin in the world. "Couldn't get in could you?"

A hot blush raced over Tea's nose. "No! I didn't want to go in. Besides, who'd want to anyway? They're probably doing the same thing everyone else does."

"Sure, just with better equipment and spa treatments and Martinis." Rebecca chuckled. "Anyway, who cares what they're into? People with money usually have bad attitudes."

"Like Seto Kaiba?"

"Just like Kaiba."

"Ugh, tell me about it. You heard that he fired Luis last week just because he misspelled his last name in the stock documents?"

"He suspended Gracie for taking a sixteen minute break instead of fifteen."

The girls left gossiping, voices decreasing in audio. Yugi waited until they rounded the corner and the rest of the vultures scattered before making his way inside the air-conditioned franchise. It was enormous, like walking inside an occupied warehouse. There were gymnastic rings hanging from the ceiling, rows of treadmills, stairwell climbers, and elliptical machines—mostly used by the women—, immobile bikes, widely spaced floor mats, colored based on the exerciser's level and groups following a guide.

It was easy to lose your nerve in this place. Everywhere Yugi looked he spotted mountains of muscle, arms thick as tree trunks, thighs like pillars and chests as hard as brick walls. Loud grunts came from every corner of the room, the clank of metal collapsing on the floor and satisfied sighs after a repetition.

All of that was well and good, but Yugi wasn't looking at these people. He wanted to know where the eye candy went too.

"Welcome to Cross Fit, your home for proper health improvement and building confidence."

Yugi glanced around until he pinpointed the cheery voice coming from a small red and yellow square booth, decorated with hanging plastic fruits. Brochures and booklets of the gym's specials and ratings and events were stacked neatly on the corners next to health advice and recipes for low calorie/ nutrient meals.

She was a pretty, dark haired girl, wearing the gym's signature black tank top and forest green pants. She had a bright smile and slanted brown eyes with round buns in her hair. Yugi went over. Her smile grew wider.

"We're having a $20.00 membership for the first year if you decide to join today and a coupon book that comes with the membership, listing meals of nutritious value that you can come seven days out of the week. If you decide to bring a friend, you can earn a ten percent discount on any purchase at the Smoothie Bar. Would you be interested today, sir?"

"Um, no thanks," said Yugi. "I was wondering if you could tell me how much it costs to get into the Drill Room."

The girl with the name tag saying Vivian Wong, smiled even wider, if it was possible, and said, "We're charging a minimum of $500.00 per day or $2000.00 a week, which includes daily spa treatments, Jacuzzi privileges, massages, mud baths, facials, manicures, pedicures, and an endless supply of free smoothies; as many as you want."

Yugi whimpered on the inside. His feelings were hurt. "So, so that's the minimum huh?"

"Yes sir." Vivian tilted her head happily. "But if you bring a friend, it reduces a hundred dollars per person."

Yugi perked up right away. "Oh? Like, if I bring four friends, it'll cost me only a hundred bucks?"

"Sure, the more the merrier. We're actually going to have an Aerobics Course happening next week. You and your friends can join then if you want."

Oh, he planned too. Yugi grinned like Christmas came early. "Sure, yeah, sign me up." He was looking forward to this more and more, especially if it meant he'd get to meet Mr. Perfect and Mr. Everything.

"Vivian, could you call Keith in to clean up one of the treadmills? It's got this greasy grind on the belt."

This deep, baritone vibrated straight Yugi's body. It was a sensation so wonderful; he wanted it to happen again. Yugi turned to face that voice's owner and forgot how to breathe.

It was him. Mr. Everything was here in the flesh, tall and, just, just, fine.

"Well do, Mr. Ebony. Oh, by the way, this young man here will be joining your Aerobics class next week with friends."

"Will he now," Mr. Everything, now known as Mr. Ebony, held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We treat all of our students with the upmost care and provide as much individual attention as needed. We look forward to having you there, Mr. . . ."

Yugi was in lost in blissful awe of the moment, lost in Mr. Ebony's rich smoky violet eyes. Mr. Ebony raised a thinly sculpted eyebrow, smiling deepening as he lifted his large hand up to wave in Yugi's face.

"Huh?" Yugi blinked.

He thought a moment.

_Oh God._

"Did you say something?" Yugi asked, horrified.

Mr. Ebony chuckled, the throaty rumble snaking through Yugi's nervous system like a rush of adrenaline. He lowered his hand and grasped Yugi's with a firm, dry grip. His hands, they were rough and strong.

Those enticingly full lips pulled into a lazy smirk. "I asked for your name. I'm Atem."

_Oh. . . OH!_

"Yugi, sorry, my name's Yugi, Yugi Muto." Yugi cheesed sheepishly.

"Yugi Muto."

Yugi's entire body tingled. He wanted his name said like that again.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Muto. We look forward to having you."

"Me too. I can't wait."

Atem winked, slowly, very slowly released Yugi's hand and stepped away to head back into the Drill Room. Yugi gulped at last, feeling like he'd been zapped of energy.

"So, when would you like to sign up?"

Yugi blinked. "Now, do it now. I wanna do it now." There were many things he wanted to do right now. Namely a certain Mr. Everything and if Mr. Perfect was as enticing, Yugi felt sorry for the gym's janitor. These floors were going to be soiled with three years' worth of fucking.


	2. Mr Everything and Mr Perfect ll

**Author's Rant:** Thank you very much for your participation everyone! No time to proofread. I'm off to work. Please enjoy the lemon!

* * *

**Mr. Everything and Mr. Perfect ll**

* * *

The pros outweighed the cons to this whole elaborate scheme. Yugi's mission had been to pay his way inside of the most prestigious gyms in Destin, Florida in order to get a closer look at the eye candy Tea and Rebecca had tricked him into seeing. Yugi saw the eye candy, determined he wanted a lick of both and worked up this cheap idea to get inside and figure out the fastest way into Mr. Ebony and Mr. Sennen pants (Yugi managed to weasel Mr. Perfect's real name out of Vivian).

"You're gonna explain to us why we're here, right?"

"Why else? He's using _us_ to get laid."

"That isn't very sporting of you, Yugi. At the very least, you could've warned us there'd be a motive behind your sudden urgency to work out."

Yugi drowned them out because as far as he was concerned, none of what they were saying owned up to jack-shit. It's their own fault anyway. None of them, that is himself, Joey, Tea and Ryou had hung out together in three months. All of a sudden, he calls them up to see if they want to go to the gym together and they didn't think that seemed suspicious? Since when had Yugi volunteered to hit the gym for a leisure workout when he was already in perfect form?

Yugi spared the tricked trio with a casually, cool side-glance before returning his attention to the ocean spread of muscles laid out in the gym. This week was unusually packed out considering it was a weekday evening. Joey, amongst all of them, wasn't too keen on being surrounded by men and women who looked like they could bench Hondas and ate steroids like Frosted Flakes. He'd assumed they were all going to head off to one of the health clubs down by the docks and mingle for old times' sake. To say he wasn't happy was an understatement and he wasn't shy about letting his friends know how he felt.

"This is all kinds of fucked up, Yug'. I could be at home gettin' pissed drunk and eatin' my lunchable, but oh no, you have me in here lookin' at a bunch of guys with arms loaded more the Army. Just look at 'em. I swear that chick could kick my ass with her eyelashes! Seriously, kid, what's wrong with you?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. Joey had complaining down to a tee. It was humorous on his best days, but could work a serious nerve. He ought to have been grateful. The poor blond was wasting away in front of his television watching re-runs of Law and Order, with the same box of pepperoni pizza on his parlor table from last weekend.

"Pfft whatever," Joey commented on something Yugi caught the tail end of. "I bet her pussy ain't as ripped as her ass cheeks."

Ryou grimaced. "I wouldn't say that aloud, friend. She's bound to have a pack of these Amazons hidden somewhere in here."

None of them knew about the Aerobics class. It was probably for the best they didn't know. With how they reacted to having come to the gym, when they learned that hundred bucks they each paid was for more than a registered monthly membership, Yugi was sure to receive all kinds of fuck-you-buddies. Oh well. He shrugged inwardly. It didn't matter. He'd come to accomplish his mission and it'd been his motivated purpose to seal the deal with these two men since he saw them strut their exotic selves down the aisle like newly promoted models.

Speaking of which, one of the targets just made his appearance from one of the Drill Rooms with a bottle of Aquafina in his hand, nursing the crystal-clear content with those moist lips. Yugi licked his eyes lips, eyes zeroing in on the hint of pint dipped through the opening of the water bottle. This was the first time Yugi had seen Mr. Yami Sennen since last week and just as before, he was everything a person could want in a wet dream; just fly and flawless from head to toe.

Moreover, Yugi seemed to always catch him when he was drinking something. Stunning, art in motion was what he was. Could anyone possibly move and make it flow like the stride of a panther descending a slope to stalk its prey.

Yami paused to lower the bottle, opened his eyes and looked directly at him. The stare down began intense as a Western showdown. Yugi inhaled sharply at the way those eyes seem to shoot molten sensations to his groin and spiral out of control into his belly. Yugi proceeded to stare, star struck and in awe, wondering just what had been done to make those slanted eyes that remarkable shade of purple. Like an artic sunset.

_Be still my beating heart; so delicious. _

The bottle crushed between Yami's gloved fingers, cracking the atmospheric moment for two seconds before Yugi was entranced again, not by Yami's eyes, but by the wayward slant of his lips. They looked firm and smooth, thin at the top and plump on the bottom. Yugi quietly moistened his lips, watching Yami watch him. Oh, there was a connection here.

Yugi boldly narrowed his eyes and returned the arrogant smirk with one of his own. He felt this shocking excitement rushing from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. His violet eyes skated over those lengthy, jersey short-clad legs, spread shoulder width apart and Yami's black and white Ozzy Osbourne muscle shirt clinging to his sweaty torso like a wet glove. His sculptured frame practically demanded to be tasted, licked, traced and caressed with Yugi's fingers.

He wanted this man so much; it hurt just standing here wondering. . .

"Guess that's the bloke there." Ryou droned, mildly impressed. "Can't say I care too much for the hairstyle, but he is handsome."

"Wow," Joey remarked, disgusted and amazed. "These two just eye fucked each other right in front of me. Did anyone else see that?" The blond directed at anyone in earshot. "Un-fucking-believable, did you see the filth rolling off these two? It was oozing like a cracked faucet, just–God!"

Yugi hadn't realized he was humming approvingly until Tea nudged him in his ribs, warping him back to the real world. He looked over his shoulder at her curious and yet, amused expression.

"You might want to make the first move before the horde of banshees start fogging up the windows," she suggested pointing at the men's restroom.

Yugi followed her extended finger to where Yami had been. He was gone. Yugi automatically concluded he was in the bathroom and nodded his thanks to Tea.

"I'll meet you all in the Drill Room," he said in a rush and scurried off to the farthest side of the gym, ignoring Joey's angry protests. Tea, being the only understanding of the friends, dragged the perplexed Ryou and whining Joey off to the designated room where they'd be performing their exercises.

Yugi went inside the bathroom and shut the door. It was a tall, pristine white lavatory with five toilet stalls, a platinum trashcan with the gym's emblem imprinted on the barrel. There were three individual shower stalls, grass carpet pats on the floor and three marble sinks, all of them sharing one long mirror panel. Yugi saw only one pair of feet, namely Yami's black and white Air Max sneakers.

Clearing his throat, Yugi made his way over to the sink to give himself something to do other than coming off as a stalker. It was quiet for a while, nothing but the trickle of piss and the faucet running flush into the sink. Yugi took his time massaging the liquid soap in his hand, lathering it up and rinsing until he heard the toilet flush.

So . . . that stomach dropping feeling in Yugi's gut intensified. The metal lock click-clanked and the cream tan door retracted back to reveal Yami. Those eyes darkened the instant they recognized Yugi from outside. He didn't even try to disguise the fact he was deflowering Yugi's backside with his gaze.

His chuckle could arouse the Pope. "Hello," said Yami's reflection to Yugi's.

That voice dropped like an atomic bomb. Perfect, yes, he owned the word.

"Um, hi." Yugi chewed his bottom lip, a flood of giddiness blooming in his body. He couldn't stop staring at that face made for photo shoots. The anticipation was killing him. Yugi cleared his throat again and managed to direct his focus down to his wrinkled palms. "So, you come here often?"

Yami gazed up and around the bathroom. "I'd say that's a safe bet."

_Oh, kind of a stupid question._ "Nice one, guess I should've expected that."

Yami chuckled. "No, sorry, I shouldn't tease. It's rude."

"No, no it's fine," Yugi quickly assured. "I don't mind."

"Hm." Yami emerged from the stall and perched his back against one of the support beams, folding his arms across his broad chest. "I don't remember seeing you attend here. Are you newly assigned?"

"Yes, for the Aerobics Class."

"Ah, _that_ class."

"Yes, Mr. Ebony invited me last week."

"Interesting," Yami leaned straighter against the flat beam, solid and permanent as a stone tower, as if it'd take a bulldozer to move him. Silence prevailed after that. Yugi lost count of how many times he'd rinsed off his hands. He couldn't be blamed though, because every time Yugi glanced up he saw Yami's eyes nailing this heated expression on his butt. Yugi tried to gain his attention through simple movements and little jerks of his thigh, but the man was relentlessly provocative.

Yami tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and grinned, flashing an even row of pearly whites. "Hmph, damn," he whispered lowly, expression dark and enticing. "You're definitely a thick one."

The bottle of Dial soap slipped from Yugi's hands and loudly popped on the floor. His eyes bulged out of his head and, well, that was completely unexpected. If his face got any redder, his head would melt off.

"Thank you," was all Yugi could muster as he kneeled down to pick up the soap bottle.

When Yugi cocked back up he got this strange sense of this approaching heat dusting against his back. A hand rested on his left hip and Yugi jumped when he looked to the side and Yami's profile came into view.

"W-what are you doing?" Yugi asked, voice dissolved to ashes.

Yami curled his arm around, "Getting some soap." Some of his colorful hair tickled Yugi's temple. Yami's voice sunk through Yugi's cranium like massage oil. "I need to wash my hands, if that's all right?"

"That's fine, totally fine!" Yugi said an octave higher then he wanted. "I'll just get out of your way."

"No, you're good." Yami made sure to prove he was more than capable of washing his hands with Yugi trapped between his arms. His chest was a touch away from molding into Yugi's back, each hot minty breath fanning over his ears like a steam engine. He wasn't even touching Yugi, yet his presence alone just loomed and warmed his insides the sip of chocolate on a winter evening.

Yugi remained motionless, studying the large hands, hands the size of dinner plates, rub the liquid soap in ways that could make a therapist jealous. The white suds stroked and collected, making this sinfully sticky sound, like smacking flesh. Yugi's concentration was solely on the white lines and slippery soap falling from Yami's hands.

Yami's eyes hadn't once left Yugi's face in the mirror. His hands clamped down on the edge of the sink as he leaned forward, drowning his face in Yugi's slightly dampened hair. You'd think he'd caught of the first whiff of a cooked dinner from how he bravely took in Yugi's scent.

"Damn, I love that smell," Yami hissed, chortling wolfishly.

Yugi blinked, mouth zipped. "I, it's um, I. . . ." He struggled to figure out how his mouth was supposed to form words, but he was caught up with not wanting to break the spell—

Damn it to hell the whole moment shattered like glass when the bathroom door flipped open, causing Yugi to jolt in place and Yami to lazily lift his head.

Atem paused at the open doorway, blinking between Yami and Yugi in turn. A low, devilish grin tugged his full lips. "Am I . . . interrupting?"

Yami smirked. "No." The man stepped away from Yugi's personal space, letting his hand linger as long as it wanted before distance tore them apart. Yami sashayed over. "You didn't interrupt a thing."

Now, call Yugi crazy, but he wasn't stupid enough to be caught in anything that might lead to being some type of drama-filled cheaters thing. He opened his mouth to protect himself in case Yami turned out to be one those kind of people when the man slipped his hand over—right over Atem's crotch, cupped it like a plucked peach and squeezed.

_What in the actual fuck—_

Yugi got distracted from the smothering tone in Atem's voice.

"Who told you, you could enjoy yourself without me?"

Yami pouted a little bit. "You were taking too long." His fingers sprayed open and close flexed and caressed until the dark skinned trainer was sporting a bulky erection.

Yugi's mouth watered.

"But," Yami tiptoed and took a small nip of Atem's chin. "I'm ready now."

The look on Atem's face was positively smothering and when he slowly licked his lips, Yugi felt his dick weep. Atem met Yugi's gaze to give a lecherous grin. Atem winked at Yugi before he pinched Yami's chin and tugged the man forward to press their lips together.

Yugi damn near lost his mind. He swallowed audibly and shifted uncomfortably because of the swelling flesh between his thighs.

It was the nastiest, hottest kiss, Yugi had ever seen. Atem's mouth suckled and stroked Yami's tongue like he was caressing the flavors off a chocolate ball. He immediately opened his mouth to the probing hot and wet tongue, tangling it with his own as he hooked a leg around the taller man's calf. Atem's oversized, roaming hands palmed anything that bulged on Yami's body. One of those hands landed square on Yami's high-perched ass cheeks and pressed Yami into his side.

"Mm," Yami moaned quietly before parting ways with his tanned lover. His thumb rubbed over Atem's bottom lip. "Still sweet as this mornin'. I love that taste."

"Flava's all yours baby."

This ominous vibes crackled like a jolt of electricity. Two pairs of eyes looked at Yugi and eyed him like he was the bit of candy in a bowl.

"Don't stay in here too long," said Atem. "Class starts in a few. We wouldn't want you late on your first day."

"I-I won't," Yugi purred, literally purred like a fucking cat and could've collapsed on the floor when the pair left the bathroom, taking the sexual tension with them.

* * *

This was a nightmare. This wasn't aerobics; this was boot camp. No wonder some of the regular gym-goers had been snickering and whispering when Yugi and his friends entered the largely spaced dimensional room, neatly lined with aerobic step podiums built two stacks high, resistance tubes, fifty-centimeter stability balls, and soft medicine balls.

And these jerks used every single piece of equipment laid out.

And get this, neither Mr. Sennen or Mr. Ebony were the front line instructors for Aerobics 101. They were just spectators, people who corrected those who were in ill form. The person in charge was some crazed, energized blond person with a surf tan, too much spirit and attitude. This may as well have been a Zumba class.

"Step up, step down, lift up and kick out! Twist, and spin, punch out and turn! Don't slow down, keep it up! That's what I like, don't let up!"

Joey had collapsed in a scattered puddle of bones about fifteen minutes ago, half on the podium and half off. Tea was the only one able-bodied and motivated enough to keep up the tedious pace, all smiles and all cheer. Ryou on the other hand, well, he was glaring in Yugi's direction every chance he could and put a little too much effort in the kicks and punches. Yugi overstepped his boundaries several times, accidentally wandered into someone else's personal zone and occasionally found himself exhausted.

"To hell . . . with . . . this . . . shit . . . fuck, I'll stay outta shape," Joey huffed during a five minutes stretch break. "I can't feel my ass, it's gone. My whole body's fucked over."

"Fucked over indeed," panted Ryou, pointedly glaring holes at Yugi. "Had I'd known we'd be readying ourselves for war I would've bought the guns."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. I was misled by the false advertisement!" As far as Yugi was concerned, he was an innocent victim of his own libido. No one said a thing about working this hard for some ass. He was doubled over, hands on his knees, coughing and wheezing as if his lungs weren't attached to the rest of him.

Tea came bouncing over, perspiration wetting the front of her purple and yellow tank top and orange softie shorts. "Isn't this great? Wow, I haven't felt this good in forever!"

Joey gave her a nasty glare. "Get . . . get the _hell_ away from me! My real friends drag their ass!"

Tea scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Men."

"Women," Yugi countered playfully. "We're not physically coordinated for this."

The brunette put her hands on her ample hips. "If you worked out like them," she jutted her chin behind them, "then maybe you wouldn't look like a saggy bag of bones."

"Them?" The trio of men said in unison. One by one, they turned in the direction Tea mentioned and gawked in turn. The spectators were in the back of the room, doing their own repetitions and routine of exercise. There were five separate machines and manual equipment they took turns using, coaching one another from the sidelines.

Yugi wouldn't have put it pass the two to be talking dirty to each other. After what he'd witnessed in the bathroom, easily piecing two and two together, it was no wonder they weren't impressed with the gaggle of girls hanging outside the gym.

Yami was bench-pressing about two-hundred pound weights effortlessly, sweat raining off his naked torso. He sure looked good enough to eat lying flat on his back while lifting all that weight over his head. He'd changed clothes, now wearing mid-thigh grey spandex shorts, black ankle socks, and sweatbands around his wrists and biceps. His spiky hair and pin-pointy banes were damp with perspiration and it really set off his butterscotch skin tone.

_Yummy. _

With one monstrous grunt, Yami returned the handle bar to its support chamber and jack-knifed to his feet. Atem approached from his side and handed him a bottle of water, which he swallowed in two gulps. They mumbled something to each other. Yugi couldn't hear words, but the vibrations from their voices reached him just fine.

Thanks to the skintight shorts, Yugi had a healthy view of Yami's erection protruding forth like a monster demanding release. All Yugi could imagine was himself lowering down on it and bucking like crazy over its steamy grit. Atem eased up and in what he must've assumed was a discreet move, brushed his palm over the tip, forcing a little shudder from Yami.

"My turn, yeah?" Yugi heard Atem rumble from afar. "Gimme a count. Say about, fifteen?"

"Fifteen it is." Yami caught his next wind and circled around to grip the bar handles the same time Atem positioned himself on the bench.

Atem's legs gapped wide-open, black and red jersey Jordan shorts hanging loosely on his thick thighs.

"Ready?"

At the signal, Yami pushed on additional weights to place it at a staggering two hundred and fifty.

"There's no way he can do fifteen," Yugi whispered to himself.

Nevertheless, Atem proved him wrong, dead wrong. The dark tanned man balled his sexy lips and started cranking his arms up and down, up and down, up and down, chest swelling from the pressure and feet firmly planted on the sides. It was like a well-oiled machine function after a tune up. By the tenth, sweat was dripping from his brow, giving his already delicious skin a glossy tiny. Yami was hunkered down, bent at the waist, whispering quiet encouragement in Atem's ear.

This was eye candy on full display. Yugi gave himself enough mercy to turn away, but found that he wasn't the only one awestruck and openly ogling the two men in the back. Ryou had his hand over his mouth, knees slightly tilted on the inside fidgeting awkwardly. Tea fanned her hands over her face, making show of how hot it was definitely getting in the Drill Room. And Joey, well, Joey was pretending he wasn't just as intrigued to see the obvious strength in these sexy men. No matter how much he denied being gay, Yugi knew there was a little sugar in his tank—

"Alright boys and girls, break time's over. Time to crunch those rolls!"

A chorus of groans and moans met the trainer's ears, as did a couple of deep voices.

"Malik."

The entire aerobics team turned at once to the approaching Atem.

"Yes sir?" Malik jogged over to meet his supervisor half way.

They talked in hush tones. For a brief instant Atem's liquid wine eyes turned to Yugi and returned to Malik. They talked for perhaps two, three minutes before Malik chuckled and hurried back over to his students.

"Which one of you is Yugi Muto?"

Yugi locked up from head to toe. His mouth popped open and he stupidly looked around the room as if there were someone else with the same name before pointing at himself. "I-I am."

Malik's gaze brightened. "Splendid, splendid, you're wanted in the back room for additional training."

"Additional?" Yugi frowned, confused. "What for?"

"Dunno, I don't question anyone who signs my paycheck." Malik urged the younger man forward and with an extra shove, pushed him right into Atem's arms.

"What about me?" said Joey. "I'm struggling with this too."

"Don't worry Blondie. I already have a special session saved for you after class," Malik winked before swishing back to the front of the class, getting into position. The rest of the students followed suit and as soon as the dub step music started, returned to the agonizing workout.

In the meantime, Yugi was lead over to the long row of dumbbell weights with stacks of pro-plates and bar handles. Atem's pressed to the small of Yugi's back, causing this mind-blowing sensation to heat up the cool goosebumps on his skin.

"You," Yami pointed at Yugi, "come stand here." He pointed right in front of him.

Yugi looked him up and down, both with interest and annoyance. "I'm sorry; I hadn't realized I'd be getting trained by my grandfather. I thought he was at home."

Yami cocked his eyebrow up, expression cool. "How much can you press?"

Yugi thought a moment. "About seventy-five to eighty."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Hm, we'll have do something about that won't we?" Atem's hand slipped away.

Yugi followed the older man to where he stood alongside Yami. They started to collect dumbbells and bar hands with weight plates. When they finished, Yami had stationed three separate dumbbells on Yugi's left and right side and Atem had a circle of weight plates around them.

"Lift these," Yami picked up two forty-pound hexagon dumbbells and held them out. "Do twenty-five reps. I'll spot you."

"Pfft, twenty-five?" Yugi snorted in amusement. "That's easy." He tossed his towel to the side, removed his first t-shirt, leaving him with only his blue tank and yellow sweatpants.

"Alright, we'll see."

Yugi straightened out his back, popped the kinks out of his neck and shook his limbs before taking hold of the forty-pounders. He started when Yami gave him the green light and started bending his arms back and forth with little effort. This was too simply. A ten-year-old to knock these out without breaking a sweat.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten—"

Yugi paused, horrified. Atem's lips were pressed against the shell of his ear and his arms were cupped on Yugi's hips.

"I didn't say stop," Yami said smug-like. "Keep going."

"But—"

Yami narrowed his eyes at him in a way that said that backing out was definitely not up for debate.

"Fine." Gritting his teeth, he put real effort into pulling the handles to his chest. He was surprised and more than a little relieved to see them yield without Atem's voice echoing through his bones.

However, his excitement was short lived. The moment Yugi reached fifteen, the grip on his hips tightened and a rumble of support began to tickle his insides.

"You're doing great, just five more to go."

"Oh, God," Yugi shivered, chewing his bottom lip.

"I didn't say stop," Yami repeated sternly. "Crank it out, come on."

There was an extra strain in his biceps and triceps for some reason. A creeping burn started to navigate up Yugi's arms. He ignored the throbbing protests in his arms and managed two more.

Atem's chuckle shot temptation down Yugi's spine. "You ain't getting tired on us are you? Come on kid, you have three more to _fuck _out."

_What?_ Yugi's mind screamed wantonly.

"You heard him," Yami darkly chuckled. "_Fuck_ it out. Three more times."

"I. . . I can't," Yugi ground through his teeth after two more attempts.

"Oh, yes you can. And you will." Yami sandwiched the front of Yugi's space, clamped his hands over Yugi's and squeezed. His face drifted forward. "Now, _fuck . . . it . . . out._" Yami's lips and teeth were all Yugi saw moving, because he could practically taste each word on his tongue.

"I can't."

"You will," Yami stated, voice deepening heavily. "Come on, I want to see you sweat."

Yugi felt a surging thrill run through him. He firmly settled his feet on the ground and with super strength and determination; he brought the dumbbells up three more times, grunting harshly per rep before dropping the heavy weights on the ground. He sagged backwards, ass pressed into Atem's crotch. He would've sat up and apologized, but Atem hadn't loosened his grip.

"No time to rest," Yami announced out of the blue.

Yugi looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Say what?"

"I didn't stutter. Let's go, we have to do a few overheads."

"What—I just did twenty-five—"

"There's no rest for the wicked," Yami chortled lowly and reached down for the dumbbells, handing them back to Yugi. "Start," he barked evenly. "No pausing either."

"Fuck," Yugi hissed and angrily shrugged Atem away to get into position. He leveled his elbows with his shoulders and raised the dumbbells over his head. He glared suspiciously between the two men, wondering how they might fuck up this session for him.

He'd made it to seven reps and lifted up for his eighth—

"Stop."

Yugi narrowed his eyes at them. "What now?"

"Your form is incorrect," Atem sternly informed. "During exercise, the way you position your body can determine proper performance of your muscles and prevent possible injury." Yami went to the left and Atem went right.

Coming up to Yugi's left, Yami disappeared behind Yugi, placed his hands on his hips and pressed his thumbs in the small dent of Yugi's back. Atem kneeled down to the ball of his knees and took ahold of Yugi's calves.

Yugi resisted the urge to squirm and whimper. The rough material of Atem's gloves lightly scratched at Yugi's skin like baby claws. They were touching him in terribly sensitive areas on his body, their hands like ice packs on his sweaty skin.

"Open your legs for me." Atem's smirk lit a fire in Yugi's belly as gazed up from his position on the floor; face a mere couple of inches from Yugi's crotch.

Yami stepped as close as possible without actually pressing against Yugi's backside and wrapped his fingers over the bars with Yugi's. He didn't need to touch Yugi for the younger man to feel the heat radiating off his body. The electrifying adrenaline rush bloomed in his blood.

"Straighten your hips, and bend your knees," Yami whispered in his ear. "Use your legs to maintain control over your balance. That's it, _fuck _it out good."

"That's thirteen," Atem counted out Yugi's struggling reps. He squeezed his calves when Yugi looked ready to collapse. "Push it out, you can do. It's easy isn't it?" He deeply chuckled. "If you're gonna do it right, do it nice and slow. Give us some good, hard pushes."

"Damn it," Yugi cursed, shutting his eyes tight. Those words went straight to his dick. Yugi was exhausted by the time he completed the overhead session and was allowed to fall boneless to the cold floor mats.

"You think he's had enough?" Atem mused.

Yami snorted. "Hell, no. What does it matter? I'm not gonna be finished with him until he's begging for us to stop . . . and even then I won't."

_Oh, God . . . this was going to be one __long ass __session._

* * *

Yugi couldn't get out of there fast enough. Escaping the wrath of Yami and Atem took some major persuading and threats before they finally allowed him to leave. Anymore of that, special treatment, and Yugi was sure to cream his pants in front of the whole aerobics class.

To hell with them and their dazzlingly, sexy smiles.

He ran like the cops were after him and disappeared inside the shower stalls stored in one of the spare junctions of the gym, connecting to the Drill Room. It was one of those luxury benefits of paying to get inside the Drill Room with private shower stalls, herbal Jacuzzis and a giant menu wall checked every thirty minutes by the receptionist for smoothie orders. It was lovely, pristine white and grey with marble sinks, marble tile floors and platinum showerheads. Everything was pretty much like walking inside the palace chambers of the Taj Mahal. The ten bathroom stalls weren't particularly fancy, but sizable enough to fit about three people inside.

He needed this shower for a number of reasons: being sweaty, feeling sticky, that disturbing feel of grit on his skin and the very aggravation erection bumping inside his sweatpants. Yugi stripped, flipping his shirt off his body, ripping off his socks and shoes and pushing down his boxers and sweats at once. The clothes were neatly folded and placed on the side on a bench near the wall.

Yugi put his hand on the hot water knob and paused when he knew he heard strange moaning sounds. It happened again, there was silence and then it came a second time and a third, with wet smacks. Puzzled, Yugi pulled back the shower glass door and peeked his head out.

There was no mistaking what was going on and as the scene connected like a jigsaw puzzle in Yugi's mind, his face burst in a bright red blush.

Malik, that psycho energetic aerobics teacher was airborne with his legs wrapped around Joey's shoulders while the street blonde's head bobbed and thrust forward over the tan trainer's dick. It was like some scene off Cinemax. Joey loudly slurped, licked and smacked his tongue around the lump of meat in Malik's pants. They were both half dressed, Malik's neon green spandex pants, dangling off his levitated feet and Joey's around his knees as he stroked himself to completion. Malik's eyes were blissfully closed and his mouth gapped open in breathless stimulation.

"_Please, please, it feels so good, shit, it feels good,"_ Malik hissed between pants, hands tangled and tugging Joey's blond strands.

Yugi blush darkened as he shook and tucked himself inside his shower stall and slowly, very slowly closed his shower room. He could be discovered eavesdropping and being found by a guy who claimed to be over men, wasn't going to be a good look. He was almost afraid to turn on the showerhead, but weighed his options and got somewhat lucky when the noise got louder and the flesh smacking increased in volume. Twisting the shower knobs to hot, Yugi sighed as the water flushed over his body. The water trickled down his aching joints.

Ignoring one of his friend's fuck fest however was a little difficult. He wasn't a pervert. Not at all. However, he was a red bloodied man and feeling a little horny.

"_Harder-r-r, fuck harder!" _

"_You feel so good baby, damn, you feel good!" _

Well, how he could ignore that? Little by little, one of Yugi's hands traveled down his sleek body and toward the bouncing erection between his legs, begging for attention. The other got busy delicately rubbing over his candy pink nipples, teasing and fondling them raw. His mind was a terrible trickster because it quickly decided to play scenes where it was Yami's hands stroking Yugi's chest and Atem's tongue circling around his dick head. Heat waves raked through his body. He trembles, his muscles spasm and the pleasure leaking from his dick adds sticky lust to his fingers. Yugi feels the build of his orgasm steadily growing, so tremendous and violent. It hit him like a punch to the gut and promised to drag him to the ground—

"Damn, pretty boy."

Yugi was taken off guard, his orgasmic world exploding around him like heated glass. His little fantasy became a little bit of reality as he spun around and there standing in the doorway were Yami and Atem, naked as newborn babies. Yugi reached for his towel, but Yami snatched it out of reach and flung it away.

"Nice try," he chuckled.

"Play nice, Yami." Atem said from behind. He kissed Yami's temple and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Yami bumped his head on Atem's cheek. "I am being nice. I'm not fucking him yet am I?"

They shared some chuckles. Yugi gulped. "I. . . I uh. . ." Hold up, why was he the one feeling lost? "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Us?" Atem said, feigning shock. "Why, you're the one invading our space."

"Excuse me?"

"You see, this here happens to be our favorite shower stall. And when we're about to get clean, well, a little dirty on the side," Atem massaged Yami's ass, saying that, "what do we find?"

"_You _getting a little too comfortable. It's alright though," Yami sassed. "We know you were thinkin' about us—probably me more than him."

"Tsk, you wish."

"You may as well admit I'm sexier then you. You tell me how enticing I am every night."

Yugi shook his head and held up his hands. "Wait, wait, wait. What the hell—what are you two, you know what? Forget it. Sorry about using your shower. I'll go use another one." Yugi stalked over to his pile of clothes, gathered them in his arms and made his way to the blocked exit. Unfortunately, neither man attempted to move.

Yami did. He wormed out of Atem's arms and shoved Yugi back against the cold tile walls, slapping his clothes from his hands.

"Hey, they'll get wet!" Yugi protested.

"No shit," chuckled Atem. He shut the door behind himself and strolled right on in. "Now, what to do with you?"

"Try letting me go?"

"Oh no, no, no, you see," Atem came up to Yugi's right ear and whispered, "My Yami here says he wants you. Whatever my babe wants, he gets. I can't deny him, you realize. What kind of man would I be if I couldn't give my husband whatever he wished?"

Yugi owlishly blinked. "You two—you're married?"

Yami wiggled his ring finger in the air the same time Atem flipped his hand back and forth, both sporting solid gold wedding bands.

"Best six years of my life and going strong. And guess what pretty boy?" Atem smirked. "It's our anniversary and this year, I'm giving Yami exactly what he wants."

"And I want you." Yami twirled Yugi around. "I knew when I saw this—" he slapped Yugi's ass "—that I was going to have you, Yugi Muto." Yami circled Yugi back to face the wall and pressed him chest flat against the icy cold surface. "So, how's about it? You gonna give it to me?" His finger was already creeping to the ring of wrinkle skin between Yugi's cheeks.

Yugi's cheeks clenched. He was on fire, pressed from head to ass by Yami's chiseled body. It may as well have been a brick he was leaning against.

"You know you wanna see what's like to have two instead of one. Don't deny it; I see it on your face."

"Oh God," Yugi whimpered. He felt like he was stuck in a dream. His arms shakily rose to cover what little of his nakedness he could.

"Don't do that," Atem hissed. "Turn around. I wanna see everything."

Yami turned himself and Yugi around as one for Atem's eyes. The darkly tanned man pulled Yugi's arms down and locked them at his sides. The proximity brought him up close and personal. Like this, Yugi knew it looked like he was stuck between the bread of an ice cream sandwich. Atem's height brought his pectorals right in Yugi's face, chocolate nipples round and aroused. They were perfect.

"Why do this?" Yugi said in a trance.

"To keep our marriage fresh," Atem answered. "It adds a little flavor to life."

"Why me?"

"We already answered that." Yami pressed a slow, open mouth kiss on Yugi's cheek. His hands came up and swallowed Yugi's pectorals, index fingers circling over the shriveled tip of Yugi's nipples. "You need to stop talking so much."

Yugi's head reared back, eyes rolling to the back of his head in agonizing pleasure. His chest swelled and deflated with deep inhalations as needles of lust prickled his skin like the hot water spraying from the shower. Somewhere in his foggy mind, he felt Atem's face bury itself in Yugi's neck and lapped away the water puddles stalling in his collarbone. Their hands were everywhere stroking, squeezing, and caressing.

Yugi couldn't remember ever feeling this good in his entire life. Morals be damned, he wouldn't dare give up an opportunity like this.

"You aren't worried about getting caught?" Yugi miraculously managed to say.

The pair paused what they were doing. Atem leaned away a moment and Yami's face lifted from where he'd been chewing on Yugi's ear.

"Worried?" Atem slowly shook his head at the audacity of the question. "Come here."

Atem leaned above Yugi's head and caught Yami's lips in a tantalizing kiss, sucking on his tongue. He reached around with his hand and fingered the Yami's opening with vigor rotations of his fingers.

"Are you worried about getting caught, Yami?"

"No, actually I want someone in here to see what we're about to do to him."

Yugi gasped with widened eyes. The next thing he knew, Yami had Yugi's legs gapped wide and sported in the crook of his elbows, using all of that man strength to hold Yugi in the air. Atem was on his knees and getting a good, long whiff of Yugi's dick, sniffing the airs and the cum pearling at the tip. He kept doing that same thing repeatedly like he was waiting to see if the scent would change. And all the while, Yami was rubbing his hooked dick up at Yugi's entrance, soaking all his stickiness there. He would press upward without penetrating, just teasing it with his head with skill that made no natural sense.

A molten furnace engulfed Yugi's dick without warning. It came as unexpected as when Yami finally lowered Yugi on his erection and at once, the youth gasped pitifully from the double stimulation. He nearly came on the spot. Sucking in big gulps of air, he struggled dizzily to get it together. Yami was sinking deeper and deeper, fighting against the muscular barrier and Atem's mouth seemed to be in psychic sync with Yami's dick. It was heaven, pure unadulterated heaven.

Three years, three long years of no sex was about to be made up.

Yugi grabbed Atem's head. "All of it get all of it!" he hissed and pulled the hand's face up to his balls. Yugi's eyes squinted. It felt so amazing. Yami shoved his way deep inside and brushed that lonely space within.

"Oh, t-t-that's perfect!" The youth moaned. Yugi's muscles oozed to putty. They worked in a single flowing unit, thrusting and sucking in and out, back and forth. Yugi had his arm wrapped behind himself to hold Yami in place and his other hand was guiding Atem's mouth on his dick.

"Yes, yes, oh yes, God, yes!"

"You like how I'm fuckin' you?" Yami growled in his ear.

"Yes, Yami, pleassse, yes!"

Atem's chuckles vibrated around Yugi's erection. "Little minx."

"OH!" Yugi buckled. Atem hooked his hands on his legs and wrapped them around his shoulders, head still bobbing at a fast pace.

It was coming hard. Yugi felt his feet trembling, going hot and cold, colors speckling in his eyes. He thought he'd get explode right then, right there.

Then Atem's mouth retreated, the head popping and bouncing out of his mouth like a bobble toy. Yugi hazily tried to see why and grew even more frustrated when his legs were lowered to the floor, Yami still implanted inside.

He saw the most delectable thing ever. Atem's hand was wrapped around his massive rod. It was this angry burgundy shade, weeping white droplets from the slit. He stood over Yugi, that carefree, teasing grin, long gone. This foreboding vibe just tumbled off his body in waves.

"Lay down," he said.

Yami did, taking Yugi with him, doing tiny thrusts. Atem dropped to his knees, stroking his dick faster. Yugi couldn't think. He could just use his only working sense and see. Atem was drawing nearer. He braced his hands on either side of their heads and leaned down to give Yugi the same kind of nasty kiss he had to Yami. Yugi could taste the salt of his own essence pushed into his mouth with a moist tongue—

Then there was this searing burn happening down below. Atem scooped a handful of water and applied it to his member. He spooned himself in Yugi's front and rubbed his dick against the already filled entrance. Yami and Yugi's eyes widened as they realized what Atem's intentions were.

"Ouch," Yugi whined softly. "No, it won't . . . it won't fit . . . please."

"It will," Atem insisted smoothly and coolly as he nudged the head of his dick into the small opening. Yugi sucked in hard as the second intrusion forced its way inside, causing a shock of pain to snake up his lower body. The youth tensed, his whole body paralyzed with pain.

Atem sensed it and pushed his head down to kiss Yugi's lips as Yami licked inside his ear, whispering teasing words. Yugi's muscles slowly withered to their regular looseness. Yugi gradually adjusted to the massive invasion, relaxing until he could feel a mild burn in his backside. Knowing that he had two of these sizable appendages lodged inside him made his skin flush red. The tightness of the two cocks in the same opening was like anything he hadn't experienced before.

After a long pause, Yugi rocked his body to provoke a reaction. Both males moaned a response in unison. Imagine having this kind of power at his disposal? Yugi did the same thing, this time squeezing his muscles around them.

Atem ran his hands up and down the curves of the vanilla stomach lines before him, gently caressing the smooth abs. "Damn, Yugi," he groaned, rolling his hips upward.

Yami trailed his fingers over Yugi's stomach and landed on his trim waistline, thrusting in when Atem withdrew. Yugi's mouth opened in soundless glory, lost in the sensations rolling over him. It was beautiful. He was nearing his end. The two pounded inside him expertly, smoothly, violently. Yugi met their ministrations the best he could, the hurrying skin slaps becoming louder than the showerhead.

Within the next few seconds, Yugi knew it was going to be over soon. Spasms shook them to their cores. Yugi thighs trembled, his stomach muscles concaved in a tight bunch. The embedded erections exploded like sticks of dynamite, hot and gooey. Yugi's breathing hitched higher and higher before it reached dog whistle levels. His head rocked to the side and he shouted utter completion.

It was a glorious finish. The dicks that were once as hard as diamonds, emerged as limp as wet rags, cum spilling everywhere. Yugi's body hummed and the center of his back promised there'd be hell to pay by the time he got home, but holy shit, was it worth it.

Yami sighed. "I don't think I can move."

Yugi sighed as well, breathing in pieces.

Atem was the first to recover and rose up to his elbows, letting the chilly water fan across his face. "We should definitely do this again sometime."

"No doubt," Yami said.

The pair waited. Yugi lolled his head from side to side at the eagerly waiting faces and found himself feeling a little better at being included in their future plans.

He decided to tease them a little. "Did anyone else see Malik and Joey out there?"

"My cousin?" Atem listened carefully and shrugged. "Guess he's done. The way he and that friend of yours were going at it, I'm surprised they didn't melt through the wall."

Yami snickered and lazily rolled on his stomach. "That doesn't answer our question, Yugi. What's it gonna be?"

Did he really need to ask?

Yugi smiled. "Hell yeah."

In fact, their plans included Yugi a few more times. By the time the third month of their lively activities, Atem and Yami learned they couldn't get enough of him. By the seventh month, Yugi was propositioned into moving in with Atem and Yami in their villa on the edge of Destin. Yugi was now a happy third addition to Mr. Perfect and Mr. Everything's already flawless lifestyle.

* * *

**TBC: I wonder what kind of story will be next. Fluff or lemon?**


	3. Surprise

**Title: **Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I am writing this story for fun and not profit. The characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own the song Uh-oh by Monica.

**Warnings: ** Humor. OOCness. Two-shot. Mpreg.

**Pairings: **Mobiumshipping.

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Learning you're pregnant can bring about different emotions, whether it's happiness, nervousness, or fear. Well, you know how you feel about it. How will your lovers feel and will they be ready to accept the responsibilities? There's only one way to find out.

**Author's Rant: **Lol, so glad a lot of you are on board with this series. Enjoy the next story guys. Thank you _**Nikki **_and _**Joey**_. You'll see why when you read the chapter lol.

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

_Betta what them 2 ways (it will get ya caught up)  
Caller I'd will (it will get caught up)  
Message on the voice(it'll get ya caught up)  
Them shady friends that go & tell(caught up, caught up)  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh ..._

_Now one time there caught this guy in a really crazy lie_  
_I guess he taught I did know oh oh oh_  
_So I didn't say a word about what I had heard_  
_Then I had to see how far he would go oh oh oh_  
_Cause the girl, he was talking to was cool this girl I already knew_  
_That I knew everything they did, you know she told old old_  
_So I stopped by his crib when I knew she's be with him_  
_And all that he could say uh oh_

Atem tried several times to get ahold of Yami before he danced to the other side of the living room. Ever since Yugi introduced Yami to this song, it's become his national anthem. Nearly every song by Monica was worn down to the last lyric.

It was cute the first few days. It was cute during the next couple of weeks, but as the months traveled on, it was getting annoying. The stereo system's knob was turned as far as it could go without breaking. The speakers blared like atomic strikes, thundering against the walls, making glass figurines vow to shatter on the floor unless something was done soon.

"Yami?" Atem attempted another try and narrowly missed snagging Yami's sleeve as he moonwalked pass, bobbing his head, eyes hypnotically closed to the snare rhythm and gut-pulsing beats. Yami moved his body with jerked steps, waved out his hands in flipping motions and spun on his heels to begin a new series of wild shoulder bounces. He proceeded to step out and back in, bucking his head back and forth, and his deep voice harmonizing with the words like they were written specially for him.

"_Message on the voice, it'll get ya caught up! Them shady friends that go & tell, caught up, caught up!  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh!" _Yami wagged his head from side to side, bumped his shoulders with a shimmy, lowered to the floor, and wiggled back up with a loud whoop. "_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh!"_

He was too engrossed with the music to notice Atem's waving arms or hear his shouting. Atem had to shake his head in amusement. Seeing his twenty-nine-year-old lover actually entertaining himself with something other than sitting in the guest bedroom with six calculators, three notebooks and two laptops, made Atem hesitate to press the issue he wanted to discuss.

It wasn't often Yami got an off day from working as Mai Valentine's personal accountant. The pop star diva was constantly on the move, busting number one hits back to back. Her finances were steadily building thanks to commercial promotions, collaborations with other music artists and winning awards for best female vocalist and pop star. To ensure she maintained a decent net worth, Yami had to keep a consistent watch on her spending habits.

That kind of work was a round the clock job because Mai had a need to own everything that sparkled and cost more than the average middle-class house. However, things have quieted down since her engagement to Seto Kaiba, owner of the multi-billion dollar Kaiba Land Enterprise. Instead of spending all of her earnings, she was busy spending his. That left Yami with less stress and more free time to spend with his family.

Atem was grateful for the change.

Now with Yugi, well, it was going to take some getting used to. He was on call twenty-four-seven as an Emergency Veterinarian for Fort Domino's Animal Hospital. It'd been a dream of his for years to get back into school after having to take some time to care for his ailing grandfather. Solomon Muto, rest his soul, did the best he could to last as long as he could before Prostate Cancer took him away. Yugi never forgot his grandfather, but he refused to let his emotions stop him from finishing his passion.

As for Atem, he was proud to say he served his country like a proud Army soldier. He's served the United States for eight glorious, adventurous years; serving two thirteen-mouth tours overseas, being promoted up to Sergeant First Class and being contracted as a 31 Bravo (Military Law Enforcement). He was glad to have a successful family. They were all well off, not overwhelmingly rich, but definitely far from being poor.

Atem sighed and gazed around their lovely home. The two-story house would be a perfect sanctuary to start raising a family.

Eight weeks ago, he'd requested to downgrade to the reserves for a specific reason. He, Yami and Yugi were lucky to be stationed in Fort Domino. It was close to their families and friends, not to mention the slew of schools and colleges had excellent reputations. It'd be a wonderful place to start the change in their lives.

Atem placed a hand over his stomach and rubbed where the tiny heartbeat quietly pulsed. It was the reason why he hadn't been feeling well the past few days. Thinking it'd probably be the flu or a rough cold, Atem had gone to the small clinic on base near the PX Store. Imagine his surprise when the doctor performed blood tests and discovered Atem was carrying.

It'd come as a shock, since they'd long given up on getting either him or Yugi pregnant. Health records indicated Atem's blood type was labeled P, but it'd taken so long for him to conceive, their only hopes had gone to focusing on Yugi.

Now, it seemed Atem would be the one to have their first child. However, he was worried. They were all so busy with their careers, and he was no different . . . would they be ready? Was the time even right for a child?

Atem took in a deep breath and shouted "Yami!" one last time before rolling his eyes to the ceiling. It was hopeless. Yami danced across the floor without a care in the world.

Atem was getting nowhere fast. Maybe it was best if . . . yeah . . . maybe he should think about this before letting Yami know.

After a long sigh, Atem went to gather his keys and wallet. He pulled on a Levi jean vest over his grey Nike graphic tee and slipped on some black cotton cargo pants before stepping out. He shut the door behind him with Monica's repeating vocals echoing exactly how he felt.

"_. . . __Have you ever slipped up & caught up in something criminating evidence uh oh oh uh. . . .__Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, UH OH!"_

* * *

The scene in the Domino Animal Hospital was no different from home. Well, minus the rushing staff members—nurses, vet. Techs and doctors— running back and forth, including the shortest doctor with round eyes, hurrying behind a rolling bed with an injured dog on its last leg, no pun intended. Atem waited nearly thirty minutes before he got his chance.

"I'm sorry, Atem. It's been an extremely long day. We've had two struck dogs, an injured horse crack his knee on the railing at the race track and a pregnant tigress go into labor at the zoo." Yugi reasoned when Atem managed to pull him to the side.

Atem sighed through his nose. "I understand."

Yugi worried cupped Atem's cheek, stroking his jawline on the bed of his thumb. "Have you been feeling better since you went to the doctor?"

Atem turned his face into the cozy palm and brushed his lips there. It smelled sterilized with alcohol and soap. He smiled fondly. "It's what I wanted to talk you to about," he answered.

"Can it wait talk until I get home?" Yugi asked. "It's so hectic around here. I'd prefer if you had all of my attention instead of sharing with the rest of the crew. I'm bound to be pulled left and right all day and I'd hate to keep you waiting. You understand, right?"

Atem grimly thinned his lips and looked to the floor.

Yugi's expression became more concerned. "If it's really that important, Atem—"

"It can wait," Atem interrupted softly. "Really, it can. You go on; I'll see you when you get home."

"Are you sure—"

"Mr. Muto, Fascia's ready for her operation sir!"

Yugi groaned, irritated. "I'm on my way! Go ahead and inject the acepromazine. Be mindful of her hind leg, the bleeding's ruptured through the wrappings! " Yugi turned back to kiss Atem on the cheek and started backing towards the surgery room. "Sorry, love. I promise as soon as I get home tonight, we can talk about whatever you want; anything at all! I love you!"

". . . love you too."

Yugi was already jogging down the long white hall and bursting through the double doors, hollering orders to prepare for the sixth surgery of the day. He didn't see Atem's light wave goodbye or his saddened glare at the floor before he disappeared outside. He clicked the locks off his white 2011 Honda Accord and ducked inside. He turned on the car and sat a moment to give the engine time to adjust to the air conditioning. His fingers gripped around the steering wheel before the prints embedded into his palms.

It did little to lighten his worries. His grip loosened and both his hands settled protectively over his stomach. What could he do? What kind of fathers would be they? Everyone was so busy or carefree and perfectly content with life. How could they expect to be responsible parents if everyone was so busy and caught up in their own world? Atem wouldn't have his baby raised by a stranger. He refused.

What could he do? What was the right choice?

What was the right decision?

He needed to talk to someone about this.

* * *

"Neither of them listened . . . at all? You didn't smack 'em?"

Atem silently counted to ten before replying.

"No Joey, I didn't smack them."

"Hm," Joey made a thoughtful sound in the back of his throat as he gently patting the slumbering newborn on his shoulder. "You should've popped them upside the head. I bet they would've listened then."

Atem settled comfortably on the off cream sofa in his best friend's living room, taking in the warmth exuding from the home. It'd become such a different place since Joey had his baby girl two months ago. He wasn't as loud and obnoxiously overbearing as usual; getting married to Captain Mahad Bellos and giving birth to Mana Bellos has really softened the edges of his rough exterior.

After Joey had also served his contracted time in the Army, he settled down in this two-story cottage on the outskirts of Domino base. Life was good for them. Atem was happy for his friend. It was just; he had to wonder how they could make all of these sacrifices and still be content with the changes.

"There was no time," Atem answered a moment later. "Both of them were occupied with doing their own thing."

"That's why I said you should've smacked them." Joey bounced Mana on his shoulders, adjusting the pink blanket around her chubby body. "You think I waited to tell Mahad I was pregnant with my baby girl here? Hell no. I told 'em as soon as the doc gave the word. I marched straight to his office, pushed the door open—mind you he was in a meeting with the Colonel—and flat out said_, Guess what sweetheart, you knocked me up, so whatcha' gonna do about it?_ And you know what he said?"

Atem chuckled. "No, what'd he say?"

"He said, _Wait, I did that? How'd that happen_?" Joey shook his head. "I about knocked the hell outta him for being so dense. Like what, I laid up by myself and asexually reproduced?"

Atem clapped a hand over his mouth to prevent the bubble of laughter from waking up the baby. Joey snickered and took the seat next to his best friend, grinning from ear to ear.

"But he was happy to know we were having a baby. Only thing is, he wouldn't let me do jack squat by myself. I couldn't eat, sleep, bathe or take a piss with him bothering me. I swear he would've carried me everywhere I needed to go if I'd asked, the thoughtful bastard."

"Joey," Atem scolded quietly. "Language. You're practically in her ear."

"What? Come on, she's a baby. She's not gonna remember a thing I'm sayin'. 'Sides, she may as well get used to it. Cussin's a part of my natural vocabulary, I'm not changin' that."

"Not at all?"

"Well, a little bit. Look, don't get me wrong, I'm not gonna be as fucked up as my dad was. I plan to be there for her every step of the way, but I can't change all that I am just to be this perfect dad. I'm gonna make mistakes. Mahad and me both have. He flipped her diaper inside out once and she got a bad rash."

Joey smiled sweetly at the memory.

"You remember that time Mana was emitted into the hospital?"

Atem thought a moment. "Yes, it was a month after she was born."

"Well, don't tell Mahad I told you this 'cause he'll kill me, but there wasn't a thing wrong with her."

"Then why'd he take her to the doctor?"

"Because she wouldn't stop crying. Mahad volunteered to spend the whole day with Mana alone just to get a feel of what it was like taking care of her without my help. I was visiting Serenity when I got the phone call three hours later. Then Tea, you know the Staff Sergeant from Echo Company? She called me from the hospital laughing her ass of saying Mahad was devastated because he thought he'd broke the baby. I called the big dummy and he was crying and shit. He was all frantic and scared. I couldn't understand what he was blubbering about." Joey fixed his face in the way he imagined Mahad looked on that day and said in his monotone voice, "Sweetheart, forgive me. I have no idea what went wrong. I left to get something to drink and the next thing I know, she's crying. I picked her up, I rocked her, I sung to her and nothing worked. I think . . . I-I think broke her. I don't know how I'm going to live with myself."

Atem couldn't help it this time. He cracked up, bending over laughing and smacking his leg at the thought of cool, calm and collected Mahad thinking he'd broke a baby.

This time, Mana decided to make it known she wasn't pleased with the disturbance. She squirmed on Joey's shoulder, little chocolate fingers grapping at the baby towel her cheek was on and whimpered.

Atem clapped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Nah, it's fine," Joey waved off. "She'll go back to sleep in a minute. There, there baby girl, it's ok. Go to sleep, go to sleep." Joey patted her cheek and pressed a little kiss on her curly brown hairs. "Daddy has you."

Atem tilted his head, a subtle warmth enveloping his entire demeanor. For a sweet instant, he saw himself in Joey's position, cradling his own baby, flowering those apple-plump cheeks with kisses and love. Placing a hand over his belly, a newfound love seemed to swell in his heart for the little heartbeat lying dormant with his body.

Joey chuckled unexpectedly. "You'll be a great dad, ya know?"

"Perhaps," Atem solemnly murmured. He looked at Joey. "But what about Yami and Yugi?"

"What about 'em?"

"Will they be ready for the responsibility that comes with raising a baby? We're always so busy with work, bills, responsibilities, and managing time and how will we be able to share moments together? I'm worried—"

Joey popped Atem on the back of the head, ignoring his bark of pain.

"See, that's your problem right there!" Joey said. "You're thinkin' about stuff you don't need to worry about. Concentrate on something other than being this super-perfect family. It ain't gonna happen, trust me. You won't always have time to be there every waking minute. You _will_ have to leave the baby a lone sometimes, Atem. That goes for all of you. You knew from the start that Yugi was busy and Yami was going to travel a lot. Shoot, you'd still be moving around too if Mahad hadn't approved for you to transfer here with us."

Atem rubbed over the little bump before lowering his hand. "I know, it's just, starting has always been just a thought process that wasn't a true priority. Now that it's a reality, I. . . I'm afraid. I just want to make sure everything will be ok."

Joey covered Atem's hand. "That's to be expected. We all wanna be great the first time around. We wanna always make sure they're healthy, talking right, getting the best of everything. You can still do that, but be a father first, yeah?"

One side of Atem's lips turned up. "You think they'll be ready though?"

"Shit, as ready as me and Mahad were. Believe me; you guys are way better off than we were." Joey carefully climbed to his feet. "Well, lemme go put this brat to bed. I gotta clean up and make dinner." The blond suddenly paused and brightened in the middle of the living room. "Hey, that's not a bad idea."

"What?"

Joey smirked sneakily. "Why not tell them over a special dinner. Ya know, cook both of their favorites. Yugi loves Japanese food, Yami's a soul food man at heart, do a little of everything and tell them then. Whew, I'm glad you haven't said anything yet. With the mood you're in, you would've totally ruined it."

Atem blinked. "So, I should cook dinner and then tell them about the baby?"

"Yep, it's foolproof. Think of it like this, you'll eliminate any tension and have a relaxed air in the house. Then, you feed them, look all hot and sexy in some tight pants and a nice shirt—no, no I'm serious," Joey insisted when Atem gave him a skeptical frown. "Really, I want you to go all out. Feed them, massage them, lay on the seduction and then give them small hints. Oh I can imagine the looks on their faces!"

Mana let out a soft peep and Joey quickly lowered his voice.

"I think it's a great idea."

"Actually, that is a good idea." Atem slowly smiled. That wasn't a bad idea at all. The food, the seduction, and the news. Perhaps, and hopefully, it could help Atem in figuring out what he really wanted to do. Their reactions would be very interesting to see that's for sure.

"You think you can help me out? I'll need a distraction."

"Ohhh, don't worry," Joey was already dialing a phone number on his house phone and placing the device to his ear. "I'm already five steps ahead of ya." He thought a moment and smiled a grin that rivaled the Grinch. "We're goin' shoppin' too."

* * *

**TBC: I think this will be one of my favorite mini-stories. ^_^**


	4. Surprise ll

**Author's Rant:** Here's the last chapter of Surprise with a fluffy lemon. Enjoy!

* * *

**Surprise ll**

* * *

"Still no word?"

"No, not one."

"Damn," Yami stroked his chin in thought, pondering over Atem's abrupt disappearance. He and Yugi hadn't seen much of their lover for a long time. "I could've sworn he was in here this morning," Yami mumbled into the phone. "Did he say anything suspicious?"

Yugi sighed. "No, I had so much going on already when he came. I didn't have time to listen. It was something about his visit to the doctor."

Yami's brow furrowed, worriedly. "Did he say what it was about?"

"No," Yugi murmured, disappointed with himself for being so callous over the situation. "I hope it's nothing serious. I won't be able to forgive myself if he tried to tell me it was life threatening and I picked my job over him—"

"You couldn't help you were busy, love," Yami soothed with understanding. "You can't be everywhere at once. Atem knew that."

"I'm expected to be there for my lovers before my job. You two always come first." It's too bad he realized this a little late. "I'm worried, Yami."

"So am I," Yami admitted quietly, setting down in the living room on a black velvet loveseat. "Have you called the others? He could've gone to Mahad's."

"It was one of the first places I've called. Mahad said he's been over several times, but he never stays."

". . . Do you think he's angry?"

Yugi snorted at that. "When has Atem ever been angry and we not known about it?"

"Yeah," Yami agreed as he rubbed over the area where he used to sport a bump caused by one of Atem's sharp punches. That'd been a terrible scuffle. Yami had been fool enough to believe he could take on a military officer. "He won't answer his cell phone, he won't call. I hope he's ok."

"Me too Yami. Me too."

* * *

"How's this?"

"Darling, that looks fab, just gorgeous . . . Now go take _almost_ all of it off."

Atem groaned and disappeared back inside the dressing room. He'd assumed this matchup of clothes would suit him better than the last four rejections, but Joey's friend, Malik was the fashion expert having been a buyer for a boutique for five years and being promoted to head manager of Dillards. It'd been Joey's idea to call the flamboyant blond over to help accessorize Atem to the point of wanting Yami and Yugi to remember how they got him pregnant in the first place.

"What was wrong with it this time?" Joey questioned with a fronted frown. "I helped pick that one out."

Malik smiled sweetly. "You're adorable, but really honey. Should we point out all the things wrong with your fashion sense? I could go on and on, but the store closes in three hours— Freeze, Akefia Ryou Dins!"

The five-year-old deviant, Akefia, stood guiltily before a set of mannequins displayed in the Men's Department. The entire store was momentarily rescued from a domino effect that no doubt would've carried all the way to the second floor. Akefia looked over with a glower at his father, bottom lip poked out.

"Don't give me that look, little devil."

The little boy was dressed identical to his father, in abstracted painted graphic tee shirts and off edge lack jeans from the Armani Exchange shop and matching grey commando boots. His gifted long white hair was a heritage from his sire father, Bakura Dins, who was currently serving his tenth month overseas in Kuwait.

Akefia's plum colored irises glimmered in the ceiling spotlights in what Malik quickly recognized as tears. Sighing with a snort, Malik flicked his wrist, a signal the child took as permission to do as he pleased. Akefia giggled and disappeared to do mischief.

"I'm not sure which of these I like more. The burgundy one has these wings, but this one—" When Atem emerged half dressed with two separate shirts in his hand he spotted Akefia up to no good again, venturing over to an electrical socket with a metal hanger. Atem looked to Malik expected and was taken by surprise that the blond was observing his son's every move.

"Ake'—"

Malik raised up his hand, slicing through Atem's warning. "Don't say anything."

"But he'll get hurt."

"I know he will." Malik reasoned nonchalantly. "Maybe when he does, he won't do it again."

"That's brutal," Joey commented. "And unsafe."

Malik shrugged. "He may as well learn his mistakes early."

This was unusual teaching, one that Atem couldn't fathom doing to his own baby when it was born. With baited breath, the three parents waited, anticipating the exact moment the metal hook would connect with the socket. Sure enough, it found a place in one of the slit holes. Akefia's entire body jolted and he stepped back, silent.

When he turned around his eyes were glossy with hurt and tears. They were streaming fast enough to fill buckets and the loud screaming soon joined the tears.

"Don't cry, it's your own fault," Malik scolded over the loud screaming.

Akefia muted half the octave and waddled over with his red hand, sniffling. "Kiss it," he begged softly.

Malik took the tiny appendage in his much larger one and looked Akefia directly in the eyes.

"Have we learned?"

Akefia nodded.

"Good boy," Malik promptly kissed the stinging away and wrapped his long arms around his little boy, embracing him to his chest. Akefia's hiccups threatened to give away to an earsplitting wail however; his sadness was quailed over when Malik's started stroking his son's downy white hair. He leaned down to kiss his cherry dimpled cheeks and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Hurts, Daddy," Akefia whined in Malik's shirt.

"I know, but you learned not to do that again, isn't that right?"

"Uh huh."

Atem smiled despite his disagreement on how the situation was cared for. Malik's parenting was just another example of how others treated their children. It would only be a matter of time before he discovered what route he was going to take with his own.

"How can you manage this alone?" Atem questioned from the center podium.

Malik stroked over Akefia's cheeks and kissed his brow. "One day at a time. It isn't easy. I miss Bakura every day. I hate being separated and being the only parent, my son sees. But, it's a sacrifice I knew Bakura and me would eventually experience from the beginning. This isn't the first time Bakura's been away on tour. It's just the first time me and Akefia are dealing with it together."

Tightening his mouth in a firm ball, Atem subconsciously began to fidget with the shirts in his hands. There were still lingering doubts. He himself could be summoned for duty at any time. Yami was continuously floating between home and Mai's tours. Yugi was on call non-stop after being promoted to head veterinarian. Atem was back at square one after hearing Malik's dilemma. He rubbed his thumb over the silk materials, thinking.

Joey gave the loudest throat clearing in the world. Atem snapped his eyes away from the tile floors to blink at his best friend's disapproving scowl. The blond rose to his feet and walked over.

"Atem, if you're thinkin' 'bout what I think you're thinkin' 'bout—"

"No, no, no," Atem quickly assured with a wave of his hand. "I'd never. . ." his voice trailed off, a magic like warmth enveloping him from head to toe. He placed his large hand over his flat stomach. "I'm only worried for its welfare. The ups and downs, the trials and hardships of being apart from us so much—there's bound to be times where there won't be enough family time."

Atem sighed mournfully at the thought.

"There will be plenty of family time, trust me," said Malik, because he just had to have his say in everything. "If you think your kid is ever going to let you live without the other two in constant company, you're in for a scary awaking." Malik pinched Akefia's cheek, ignoring his swatting hands. "We Skype Bakura because my widdle Ake' can't get enough—"

"Daddy talked to Papa last night," Akefia innocently interrupted. "I showed him my pretty picture, but Daddy said I had to leave 'cause they had to do cuddle time."

"Cuddle time?" Atem and Joey echoed curiously. "What's cuddle time?"

Malik blushed.

Akefia continued. "When my daddy opens his mouth like a fish and sticks his hand in his pants—"

"You—go away!" Malik gently pushed his little talkative child over to a display pieces "Go torture the pretty ladies."

Akefia blinked sweetly at his daddy before scurrying off to do as he wished. If Atem were a betting man, he'd almost believe the kid had done that on purpose. Hn, cute.

"That's another thing you'll have to be careful of," groaned Malik, massaging the center of his face. "Sex is over. Me and Bakura can't be anywhere near as wild as we used to be. It's always _be quiet, don't thrust too hard, watch where you're sticking your dick, don't suck too hard_—"

"Yeah, so I think this shirt looks good." Joey rescued himself from a long list of damaging images involving his associated and spouse in compromising positions and went to usher Atem back inside the dressing room. The blond shut and locked the door, sliding down the back. "This is going to take longer than I thought."

Atem agreed. Still, he was glad he did come. It gave more insight on what he wanted to do. If anything, his mind was finally made up now. When he made it home tonight, he knew what he wanted to do.

* * *

Mahad had done his part of the hidden scheme. For hours, he misled Yami and Yugi with random information on Atem's whereabouts on the base. Funny enough, the duo fell for the prompts every time and aside from the amusement it was causing Mahad, he couldn't erase the mild guilt knowing they were worried for Atem's safety.

He'd come home earlier greeted with a sweet kiss from Joey and a napping daughter tucked inside her crib in the second bedroom. Joey had proposed the idea to Mahad a few minutes into lunch as he served salad, soup and chicken alfredo pasta. Mahad was against getting involved in whatever problems Atem, Yugi and Yami were having, saying it should be an issue they discussed without any dictating factors contributing to the last word. One such dictating factor being Joey.

However, knowing his Brooklyn-born-and-raised spouse, Joey didn't back down until Mahad reluctantly consented to the plan while they washed dishes. It was nearing five o'clock this evening. Mahad decided to make dinner, putting together a collaboration of ideas to celebrate a joyous night with his family. He was wearing a tailored yellow and white blocked button up tucked in some black slacks and barefoot. The night was special so why not open it up with what the color Joey said he looked best in?

He lined the buttered skillet with sliced potatoes, adding shredded cheese and diced green onions. The chicken was marinated, seasoned and compacted with various chopped vegetables. With everything set to cook on its own, he left the kitchen to fix the dinner table.

That's when he heard it; delicate little whimpers stifled by clinking plates and utensils. Mahad chuckled to himself. He'd been wondering when his little princess would wake up. She'd spent half the majority of the afternoon napping.

He washed his hands, drying them on a dishrag and hurried down the hall. "Hold on, sweetheart, Daddy's coming. I'm coming." He opened the door and clicked on the light.

Mana had managed to roll over onto her belly, fists balled and eyes squinted tight as her whimpers grew louder. Mahad erased the space between them in three long strides and reached inside, carefully pluck her from the crib.

"What's wrong, my love?" Mahad whispered, rocking her in his hands. "What has you so fussy?"

Mana button lips bubbled, making squishy noises. She opened her eyes, big and shiny. Mahad nuzzled his nose in her hair and inhaled all of the sweet powders, lotions and soaps Joey often used. She smelled so lovely. Her crying dulled to tiny peeps as she took to chewing on her fist and blinking expectantly at her father to find her some nourishment.

"Is my princess hungry. Let's get something in that belly." He carried her to the kitchen to retrieve a small bottle of milk, prepared by who else, Joey. The blond seemed to be everywhere and know everything. Mahad wouldn't replace his beloved for any other.

"Hmm mm mm, now see, that's somethin' I love ta' see when I come home. My babes cooking and holding with my princess. Turns me on like you'd never imagine."

Mahad was thanking his lucky stars his reflexes were good. Joey scared the living hell out of him.

The blond dumped his jacket on one of the dining room chairs and entered the kitchen.

"Hey baby," Joey lightly dropped a kiss on Mana's head. "Hey baby," his voice took a deeper octave as he tip toed up to kiss husband's lips.

"Hello yourself," Mahad said against Joey's lips. "You're back earlier than I thought."

Joey eased Mana from Mahad's arms. "Yeah, I'm glad. We finally found an outfit that'll knock Yami and Yugi's dicks at attention."

"Joseph!"

"What is with you people? Mana doesn't know the difference between fuck, shit, hell, damn, ass, bastard, or bitch."

"Joseph." That time was a warning.

"Ok, ok, ok, sheesh. You're no fun. Ain't that right baby girl? Daddy's no fun, is he?"

Mahad rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He may as well be talking to a herd of cows. Seeing that he wasn't needed anymore, he went to get a pot and filled it with water before setting it over the stove to warm for Mana's bottle.

Long arms wrapped around his waist from behind and small pressure laid on his back.

"I'm sorry, really. Don't be mad," Joey poked his chin in the center of Mahad's back. "You can't stay mad for too long anyway. You love me too much."

"More than anything." Mahad turned in the circle of arms and draped his own around Joey's shoulders. He laid his lips on the blonde's brow and stayed there, just taking in his outdoorsy scent and the faint aroma of Ax. "How do you think everything will turn out for the others?"

"Good, I hope." Joey shrugged. "Atem's worried that he'll screw up, ya know? You should see his face. He's concerned over every little thing, like what if they won't have enough time to spend with the baby, is it the right time to have it, and all kinds of melodramatic BS."

"Oh? Were you not the same when you were pregnant?"

"What—no!"

"I recall a time you were scared of telling me you were expecting."

"I wasn't scared. I came to your office and yelled it in your face."

"Joseph," Mahad leaned away to tilt those bronze colored eyes up to meet his gaze. "You fail to remember that as soon as I answered, you fled from me. I couldn't find you all day until someone said they spotted you in the PT (Physical Training) field."

Joey twisted his lips to the side and stubbornly looked to the side.

Mahad pinched his chin and turned him back. "You were worried about the same thing weren't you? You also didn't think you'd be a good father. You didn't think you could provide Mana with the love needed to raise a child because of your own upbringing. And, you didn't think I would accept our baby so soon into our relationship."

"I . . . um . . . well." Joey buried his face in Mahad's chest. "I was scared. We hadn't planned on havin' a baby until later. You were busy, so was I. I'd never been a father before and . . . it was all so new and strange."

"Now, look at you? I don't know anyone who could've done a better job of loving our daughter, nor ensuring this family is constantly prepared for anything to happen. You were the rock I needed when I was lost with what to do.

Mahad pressed his lips to Joey's forehead, brushed them across his eyes, softly caressed them over his cheeks and at last lingered over those thin, firm lips. Joey leaned in, tasting him, savoring the texture of his husband's lips and sighing at his distinct spicy scent. Joey reached up to pull away the rubber band bounding all of Mahad's long chocolate hair and let it fall around his shoulders. It was one of the features Joey loved about Mahad. Joey loved running his fingers through it, massaging Mahad's scalp and braiding the silky strands.

The two simultaneously parted upon hearing Mana's protesting whines coming from the living room. Joey hummed contently, rubbing his pointy nose under Mahad's jawline. "So, they'll be ok, yeah?"

"They will. Atem's always been a resourceful soldier. He'll whip those two into shape and have them ready to be the best fathers for their child."

Having no doubt in his husband's words, Joey squirmed from his embrace and went to gather their quelling child. Looking at her, and remembering the first day he held her in his arms, Joey knew Atem would be overcome with the same magic that he'd experienced when Mana opened her eyes. She'd been the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

She still was.

Just like her father.

* * *

They'd been out all day, driving around inch of Domino Base in search of their missing lover. Mahad had sent Yami and Yugi on so many dead end leads; they were starting to believe their friend was purposely leading them astray. For hours they scoured the platoon buildings, asked around Atem's company, the police station, checked the PT field and still there was no sign of him.

Yugi was getting worried. Yami was getting angry.

Neither could find the urge to look on anymore, thinking it best to call the authorities. When they arrived home, it was to find the third car parked in front of the garage and the dim glow of lighting inside the house.

Yugi clapped a hand over his chest, sinking into the seat cushion. "Thank God, he's home."

"Thank God indeed. He'll need a prayer when I'm done with him." Yami unlocked the doors of his red 2013 Dodge Dart and hopped out of the car, marching straight for the front door. He was furious. He was livid. All damn day he'd been scared to death that something had happened and to discover the fiend is back home. Yami didn't know whether to be relieved or angry that Atem hadn't once called, left a note or anything to say he was fine.

Yugi hurried after his fuming lover. "Yami, be sensible about this. Atem probably had a good reason about why he left."

"Then he won't have a problem explaining himself when I ask if it was too damn much to pick up the phone and say what that reason is!"

"Yami, Yami would you stop walking?"

Yami did stop and turned around to look at his younger lover. Yugi stood firm, feet spread shoulder width apart and face screwed in a disapproving frown with his arms folded across his chest.

"You don't think I'm upset about this too? I was worried about Atem as well, but barging in mad at the world isn't going to solve anything. He may need us. Something could've happened he was afraid to talk about and needed some time to think."

Yami opened his mouth, and then wisely closed it. He wouldn't have said anything helpful anyway. His brain was just pulsing with thoughts and frightful scenarios. He knew Yugi was right. Being angry about this wouldn't solve anything, especially when Atem could very well be in trouble and need their support. Atem shouldn't feel as if he can't confide in them about something.

"Be that as it may," Yami started flatly, "at the very least, we should've been told what was going on. I don't tolerate secrets in this relationship. I can't stress that enough."

Yugi sighed, letting his arms fall by his side. "I know, Yami. I don't condole secrecy either, but privacy should be favored if it's necessary to get through a problem." Yugi stepped forward and tiptoed up to kiss Yami's cheek. "Just don't go overboard until we get the details of what's going on, OK?"

"Fine," Yami reluctantly agreed, taking Yugi's hand. Together the two started toward the house.

After unlocking the door, they stepped in and were pleasantly surprised to find their personal sanctuary transformed. Container vanilla scented candles positioned all around the living room and trailed to the dining room, polishing the house in blushing gold. The house was clean, the shoes were straightened, the pillows fixed on the couch and soft _Make It Last Forever by Keith Sweat _was playing from the entertainment system. Red and white rose petals were sprinkled on the floor, over the couches, scattered on the carpets and the fireplace was blazing. The vanilla aroma, however, didn't mask the delectable smell that tickled Yugi's nostrils and Yami's stomach.

A combination of rich substances filtered from the kitchen. Yugi's smile split his face as he recognized battered tempura shrimp, soba, tentsuyu sauce, and steamed rice. Yugi may as well have stepped through his parent's front door back home in Japan. Since migrating to the United States, he had to scrap and scour around everywhere to find a decent Japanese establishment that didn't cook artificial food. Atem had learned how to do it just for him and from the smell of it; he'd definitely worked his magic. It was pure heaven.

With Yami, having been adopted as a small child by a woman named Sabrina Cox, he was welcomed by the smell of what she'd cook for him every single day after school. It never failed. His makeshift mom would have baked macaroni and cheese, smothered chicken, candied yams, sweet corn bread and a collection of other deliciousness waiting for him on the small wooden dinner table. She'd passed away five years ago, rest her soul, but Yami was transported to those times as a little boy and he couldn't help being drawn toward the dining room.

There, Yami and Yugi found Atem sitting in a chair . . . looking good enough to eat. The chair he was sitting in was surrounded with a circle of red and white petals, outlined with mini wine candles, the flicking glow bathing his mocha brown skin with warmth. Two bloomed red roses were pressed under his nose, his eyes closed with this expression of pure serenity on his face. He was wearing a royal purple Burberry dress shirt, cream-colored slacks and no shoes; the first three buttons were loose show casing a lovely view of his hearty chest muscles. The colors suited his radiate complexion as if they were made only for him.

"What," Yami blinked, befuddled. "Atem, what's all this?"

Atem slowly opened his eyes. He smiled a smile like warm maple syrup. "What do you think?" He climbed to his feet, long legs carefully straightening out before approaching with the grace of a jaguar. Atem stopped first in front of Yugi, handing him a rose and a short, but passionate kiss. He did the same for Yami, kissing him with a slow deliberate flick of his tongue before withdrawing. "I'm welcoming my lovers' home. You deserve it after all."

Yugi's cheeks warmed, "That's sweet Atem." The youngest lover suddenly frowned. "We were worried about you. Why hadn't you told us this was what you were up to?"

Atem chuckled deeply. "And spoil the element of surprise? Come now, Yugi—"

"That's beside the point," Yami injected, only to be shushed by a finger to his lips.

Atem solemn smiled at both of them in turn. "I'm sorry for worrying you. Really, I am, but I needed the time to think. I had some decisions to make."

"About what?" Yugi asked, voice flooded with concern. "Is there something wrong? Please tell us if someone's bothering you—"

Yami swatted Atem's finger away. "_Is_ someone bothering?"

"No, no," Atem laughed outright, shaking his head. "I'll explain everything over dinner. Please, loves, don't ruin this evening. Let's enjoy it. I didn't go through all of this trouble for a lecture. Come." Atem took both their hands and lead them to the dining room table. It was already set with their plates full. Atem seated Yugi in front of his dish and ushered Yami over to his plate.

"You've made so much," Yugi happily commented. "And it smells great. How long did it take you to make all this?"

"Most of the day. It was hard too. You two kept trying to come back home.

"How did you manage to—wait. . . "

Yami and Yugi shared a look. "Mahad," they said as one.

"Figures." They should've known something was up. Yami gathered a little of everything on his fork and stuffed it in his mouth. "Mmm," he hummed, tongue swirling over the cinnamon sweet, cheesy tang and salty gravy from the chicken.

Atem smiled. "You like it?"

"Very much, you did an amazing job." Yami said between mouthfuls.

"It is good," Yugi said after dipping the shrimp in the sauce. He took a bite of the tip and savored the perfectly fried crunchy skin. "Oh Atem, wow—God, I love you!"

That brought a gentle laugh from Atem. "I love you more." Atem watched with hands folded under his chin, as Yami dug into his meal like a starved child and Yugi happily delighting in his meal. Their faces were picture perfect of utter satisfaction. So far, the evening was going as well as he planned.

When they finished eating, the dishes were placed in the dishwasher and Atem beckoned for Yugi and Yami to follow him to the den area, knowing fully well that their eyes were clued to his backside. It was one of the reasons Malik insisted on Atem buying these pants. They were fitted around the crotch and ass, but loose down the legs, adding an extra-long appearance.

They gathered on top of the wooly woven carpet in front of the fireplace. Atem sat them down first, bestowing kisses again for each to enjoy before he left. Minutes later, he returned with a crystal bowl full of strawberries. He laid on his back and watched them take off a few articles of clothing

Yami toeing off his socks and unbuttoning his shirt. Yugi worked off his navy windbreaker jacket and took off his boots. By the time they were finished, Atem was laying on his back, seductively leering at them and waiting.

"Well?" He playfully urged. "Don't just stare, feed me."

"With pleasure," said Yami.

Yugi crawled over on his hands and knees until he reached his lover and straddled his hips. "I'll feed you alright." He was handed a fat berry and put it in his mouth. Leaning forward, Yugi's hands supported his weight up on Atem's chest as he pressed the strawberry to Atem's mouth and felt the tip being nibbled on, decreasing in size until their mouths met. It tasted twice as well with the added kiss, the sensual sway of tongues mingling and the lazy bob of their heads.

"I don't know whether to watch or get in on the action," Yami teased from behind.

Atem parted from the kiss and waved Yami over. The eldest lover came over with his own strawberry and bit it in half.

First, he moved behind Atem's head. The first half of the strawberry was placed between Yami's teeth. He dipped his head down and tucked the fruit in Atem's mouth with his tongue. Immediately the sweet and mildly sour flavors exploded with vigor. It was a wet, noisy lip massage. They tilted their heads, and fitted in a nice motion until Yami broken away, chewing the last bits of the berry in his mouth.

He then looked at Yugi and stuck the other half in his mouth, bouncing his eyebrows. Yugi chortled softly and closed the gap over Atem's face to take the fruit in Yami's mouth, but made sure to put on a show for Atem's enjoyment. That's because Atem loved seeing them kiss in front of him. He could get off with just the sight of them kissing alone. He loved it and made that satisfaction known with his hands exploring their legs, their necks and chests.

Yugi leaned back on his heels, the clear victor with the last remnants of the berry between his teeth. Chewing proudly, he winked down at Atem and looped his leg back over to help his lover sit up. Atem supported himself on one hand, using the other to flip his buttons open, one by one.

"I have another surprise for you," he purred.

Yami cocked an eyebrow. "May I unwrap it?"

"No, besides this." Atem winked before popping up to his sitting and disappearing down the hall.

Yugi blinked owlishly at the sudden move.

Atem returned, this time carrying two flat, small boxes in his hands. He kneeled down between Yami and Yugi, smiling softly and eyes warm and loving.

"I've loved you both for as long as I can remember. Not a day goes by without me being thankful to have you in my life," he begin, nose painting over with red. Yami looked on confused and so did Yugi, but neither interrupted Atem as he continued. "I know you both love me, but do you think you could possibly love another?" He handed out the boxes.

Yugi took his first and then Yami. The boxes were identically wrapped in blue glossy paper and pink ribbons. _CONGRATULATIONS_ were written in white cursive around the sides.

Yugi's mouth fell open. "Atem—"

"Ohhhh got'damn," Yami whispered. "Are you—?"

Atem flicked his wrist for them to open the boxes. Yugi's hands were trembling so bad he could barely pull the slack ribbon to undo the knot. His breathing labored, his eyes moistened and as soon as he removed the lid, his breath caught in his throat.

Inside the box was a powder blue Ralph Lauren coveralls with matching scrub cap and booties. Yugi choked, sniffling. "Oh Atem, you're—Oh!" Yugi threw his arms around his beloved, flowering his face in kiss after kiss after kiss after kiss. "Oh my God! Atem are you really?!"

Atem barked a loud laugh. "Yep, I sure am."

"You are? Oh my God, you really are! Yami, Yami, we're gonna have a baby!"

The eldest of them was still staring with a wide-eyed with an open mouth at a set of bright pink classic baby doll dress with frilly white booties and sun cap. He held up the entire outfit, rotating it around and around. His eyes grew wider and wider and wider.

"I'm a. . ." he gulped, "a father? I'm going be a fa-a fa . . . oh, shit," Yami swayed back and forth, eyes rolling to the back of his head before he toppled over. He crumbled before Atem and Yugi's eyes, a heap of limp limbs and hair.

Neither of them could believe that their big, tough guy had actually fainted. Yugi rolled his eyes, chuckling. "I can't believe you're pregnant, Atem," Yugi stroked Atem's jaw, and nuzzled their foreheads together. "Pregnant_, you,_ this is wonderful news."

"So, you want this then? The baby, us, all of it together?" Atem just had to ask.

"Of course, I want this! It's a little soon, but better late than never. We've wanted it to be one of us; I'm just surprised that you beat me."

"Your time will come too." Atem cupped his hand over Yugi's empty belly. "Someday."

"But it's your time now." Yugi hugged him again. "I'm so happy."

"What are we going to do about Yami?" _Was he happy_, Atem wondered or was the shock it not fully sinking in.

Yugi sighed. "Trust him to be the most dramatic. Hold on," Yugi eased from Atem's lap and scurried over to Yami's side. He lifted one of Yami's heavy legs and rolled his body over. Little by little he eased Yami's pants down until his nude behind was visible. "Yami," Yugi sung sweetly, "how'd you like to be bottom tonight?" He whispered, fingers tap dancing dangerously close to a forbidden zone.

Yami eye's popped open. He shifted on his side, chest heaving. "Don't even," he growled, sitting up and shaking his head. His clouded mind cleared instantly and he whipped his head around to face Atem. "You're pregnant!"

Atem buckled over with laughter. "Yes, love, I am."

"I can't—since when, wait, wait, wait," Yami washed his hands over his face, taking deep breaths. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Atem's mood dampened. "I went to the doctor . . . he confirmed it. I'm a few weeks along."

"You took tests too?"

"Yes, Yami—"

"Are you sure, Atem?"

"Yes, Yami, yes!" Atem snapped, suddenly not as excited about their reactions as he'd been from the beginning. He was nervous now, very much nervous. "I'm pregnant. I-I'm pregnant." And he was scared. Atem wasn't ready to deal with Yami's rejection. If it came down to choosing between Yami and the baby, how could Atem even make such a choice? He stood up. Atem needed space. He couldn't stand looking at that expression on Yami's face.

Yugi smacked Yami on the back of head. "Could you be any less sensitive?" he spat.

"What, I just wanted to be sure," Yami answered, rubbing over his sore head. "Atem, wait."

Atem kept walking. He heard Yami's belt buckle jingling, probably still loose from when Yugi undid it. Yami caught his hand and tugged him back into his chest.

"Don't walk away from me, love."

"I need to think," Atem shuddered, shaking his head and closing his eyes just in case the offensive stinging made him tear up. "I can't handle this right now."

"You misunderstand—look at me." Yami tilted Atem's face back to look into his eyes. "I love you, you understand? I love you and this baby."

Atem swallowed. "You did a poor job of showing it."

"I was shocked, I still am. I didn't know how to react; it's all so new to me. I just wanted to be completely sure. This feeling inside me right now, it's crazy." Yami chuckled as he dropped his forehead on Atem's shoulder. "I'm feeling all kinds of emotions; so many but know that above all else, I'm happy."

Atem's eyes became glossy and soft.

"I am," Yami insisted proudly. "You're having our baby. It's incredible; we're going to be fathers. Yugi!" Yami reached out his other hand and circled Yugi around to hug Atem from the front. "Dads, fathers. It's so hard to believe."

"Me too. Oh Atem," Yugi captured Atem's face between his hands and pulled him down to kiss, "I love you so much. You've made me the happiest man alive. Thank you, thank you, thank you." The tears fell at last, from Yugi's round eyes and Atem's. The emotions rushed in heavily as the three embraced, overwhelmed with the ecstasy of relief and excitement.

They were so happy and caught up their moment that the appreciative kisses became more intimate, needier. The strong pair of slender and toned arms wrapped around Atem's waist, squeezing him close. Yami's traced the shell of his ear with his hot pink tongue, humming as a throat moan escaped Atem's lips. Yugi's mouth latched on to Atem's neck, his hand snaking under the silk shirt and stroked for the flat abdominal plane, tracing slow circles into Atem's skin.

Hot and sensual, there were hands everywhere, kisses turning to bites and caresses roughening. Clothing shed off their bodies, trailing to the back bedroom. Yami collapsed on the bed first, bringing Yugi's face with him, connected in a heated kiss. Atem massaged over Yugi's nudity. His skin was smooth all over, slick as oil. Yugi jerked and gasped at the feel of the thick, wet appendage laving over his ass cheeks.

"God, I love hearing that," Yami purred. "S' sexy."

"Shut up," chuckled Yugi.

He backed away and reached out his hand for Atem, carefully pulling him down flat on his back. He maneuvered over and carefully straddled his hips, hands rotating wide circles and little circles over his bronze lover Adonis-like physique. Soon, all of these contour lines and dips would fill in and curve, soften and smooth out, all in preparation for their baby. He was looking forward to see the change.

He pressed his lips on each plump ab, tongue navigating through the creases and folds of muscle. Yugi followed the strong lines to Atem's quivering pectorals and latched his lips around a chocolate nipple.

"Ahhh, yeah," Atem hissed, chewing his bottom lip and fingers lost in Yugi's bountiful hair. His whole body shook with pleasure as Yugi's tongue toyed and danced over the pebbling nubs.

Yami cringed and pulled his lip between his teeth. He couldn't stand waiting much longer as a side spectator. He wanted in on the action. Yami dragged his hand over his weeping dick one last time before adding his mouth to by Yugi's eagerly suckling on the other nipple. Neither Yugi nor Atem were aware of Yami's hands venturing across the mattress and over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube. He wasted no time lathering his erection with the sticky goop and peeling Yugi away.

Yami sat on the edge of the bed and patted his thighs, perversely blowing air kisses. "Have a seat."

Atem's smile turned lethal. "Don't mind if I do." He slithered, distracting Yami with a kiss as he caressed the tip of Yami's erection with pinches and taps of his index finger. Seeing it red and ready, Atem held the erection in place and carefully sunk down. He was facing forward at Yugi who watched inches away, stroking his own begging erection.

Atem bucked up and down, up and down, slow and heatedly relishing in the fullness. His lips dried from the continuous panting. He licked his lips and hazily blinked at Yugi still standing. Atem enticed his lover to come close and gestured for him to have a nice squat on his dick. Yugi's face inflamed, but through the red-hot delirium he couldn't resist wanting to climb on top of that leaning tower. Yugi widened his legs and wormed his ass down over Atem's dick.

As one they moved, rolling hips and thrusts becoming erratic. Yami laid on his back, placing a bruising grasp on Atem's hips and started plumping with monstrous strength, surging thrust through Atem and up through Yugi. Yugi bounced on Atem's erection. Atem rode Yami's dick hard. Yami's pelvis thrust powerfully, jerking his passion for the two up like a power drill.

"You feel that?"

"Fuck, yes!" Atem howled, teeth grinding on his bottom lip. He held onto Yugi's torso, putting in as much as Yami was. "Like that?"

"Yes, oh yes," Yugi squirmed, the sensations roaring violently. He kissed and panted, huffing. "I'm so close, oh God!"

A jolt seemed ricocheted from the bottom lip. Yami plumped his hips viciously before one final thrust shoved as far as he could reached inside Atem's body, squeezing ribbons of cum inside. The white, fiery fluids sparked a spicy shock from the tip of his toes to the roots of his hair. He came hard, the knee-buckling orgasm savagely rippling through his body. Yugi was the last feel the effects of the spiraling orgasm until he melted into Atem's chest, a sweaty heap of bones.

Yami mustered just enough strength to unsheathe his dick and pull the comforter back from the bed. He herded his tired lovers beneath the sheets, putting Atem in the center and Yugi on the other side. Yami wasn't long after his loves falling asleep. Atem awoke in the middle of the night to find Yami sleeping on his shoulder and Yugi's leg sticking out, the sheets twisted around his waist and drool dripping from his mouth. Wiping his mouth clean, Atem leaned over, kiss his cheek, and then turned around to kiss Yami's forehead.

They'd proved to him that he wouldn't have to face this alone. They were willing to give it a try. Atem didn't think he could love them anymore than he did right then. Fixing the sheets around Yugi's waist, Atem spread it out evenly and tucked himself between them, grasping their hands and interlocking their hands.

* * *

Eight months and two weeks later, Atem Yugi and Yami waited a few hours before welcoming their newborn son into the world: Heba Gabriel Sennen, weighing at ten pounds and four ounces, made his appearance into the world on September 22, 2013 at 11:51 p. m.

"Hello, my sweet baby," Atem's deep voice soothed from above, very tired from the long labor. "I've waited so long to see you."

"We all have," Yami spoke from Atem's left side. He'd been speechless when he finally caught the first glimpse of their son, their wonderfully beautiful son. All he could think of was this little child having been inside Atem's body and now, he was real, breathing and existing.

Yugi crept up on Atem's other side, peeking over the railing to get a good view of their child. Heba was everything they could ask for, all ten fingers, ten toes and plump as a Georgia peach. The child snuggled against Atem's chest; button lips twitching and peeled his little eyes open just a smidge to show the glimmer of lavender eyes. His dark complexion was smooth, so rich and vibrate he seemed almost carved of pure bronze—soft, cushiony, living bronze with round plump cheeks and a pinched forehead.

Yugi reached out to stroke his amazingly fine curly black hair with his fingertips, mindful of the baby's tender skin. He leaned in and took a deep whiff. Yugi sighed. He smelled so fresh, so pure.

"He's perfect," Yugi whispered. "Just what we'd expect from our son."

It was going to be a tiring road of parenting, lessons to learn and frightening moments. However, along with those, there would be the times they adored and looked forward to. Heba's first steps, his first words and many more firsts to come. Atem rubbed his finger along the round cheeks and sighed, gazing lovingly from Yami and then Yugi.

They'd experience all of these moments together.

Atem handed Heba over to Yami, watching the tough guy turn into silly putty around the baby. Yugi chuckled quietly to himself as he noticed the way Heba's forehead would crease into a frown at Yami, as if to say why are you crowding me?

. . . It made him imagine what Atem and Yami would look like when they welcomed their next child into the world. Guess they'll find out in a few months.

* * *

**TBC: ****Men aren't allowed to have long hair in the military, unless for religious reasons. Mahad will keep his because I can't imagine him with short hair. I'll revisit this universe in the series. ^_^**

**NEXT STORY: **_Kick the Can: Foursome romance=HebaxYamixAtemxYugi_


	5. Kick the Bottle

**Title: **Kick the Bottle

**Disclaimer: **I am writing this story for fun and not profit. The characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warnings: **Humor. OOCness. One-shot.

**Pairings: **Mobiumshipping (foursome: HebaxYamixYugixAtem)

**Rating: **T or M

**Summary: **A lifelong romance between four young men all started on the day one found a coke can and kicked it down the street. From there, destiny decided to have some fun.

**Author's Rant: **There is very little dialogue used in this story, but the descriptions will pretty much speak for itself. Enjoy!

**Inspiration: **_Water Bottle by TealEyedBeing._ Lovely story. If you have a thing for Bleach IchigoxShiro, please check out her stories. She's a wonderful writer.

* * *

**Kick the Bottle**

* * *

Funny how the simplest pleasures in life can turn your life upside-down. That's how it started; a simple game started on the day Yugi Muto was walking home from school. He found a plastic coke bottle by a wired trashcan. Yugi toed it off the side with the tip of his foot and punted down the street, his only company on the dimly lit road.

The sun was on its way down, burnishing the sky in auburn oranges, coral pinks and gentle navy blue.

Yugi kicked the bottle short distances straight ahead, listening to the plastic _click_ on the asphalt. He gave it one particular nudge with his foot that shot it to the left and near a kid walking down the sidewalk, wearing a white tailored white, khaki pressed slacks and black Reebok shoes. Yugi knew this guy from seeing him around from time to time. His name was Yami, a fellow freshman from Domino's All Boys Academy, a high school a mile away from his own.

The bottle came to a spinning stop by Yami's Reebok. The taller, more lean and quiet teenager had his hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes narrowed curiously at the bottle then at Yugi. Yugi waited, quiet as well, fingers flexing around his book bag straps. Yami reared his leg back and sent the bottle back to Yugi with a lazy kick.

Wearing an appreciative smile, Yugi tapped his foot on the bottle's side and kicked it back in Yami's direction. An eyebrow lifted this time, followed by an amused smirk that defined interest. Yugi was delighted when Yami returned the bottle back with a swift kick and the two teens were caught in the midst of a childish game, of kick the bottle.

Yugi had accidentally popped the bottle in a direction way off from Yami and pursued it. The plastic bottle screeched to a halt under a mid-top red and black Air Jordan shoe. Yugi blinked and gazed up into slanted eyes like summer plums. He'd never seen this person before. His legs went on for years, going higher and higher up to a face colored like roasted chestnuts. The stranger was tall, slender but with enough muscle under his black wife beater that spoke volumes of an athletic individual. Slung over his right shoulder was a dark red blazer and around his neck were expensive Dr. Dre beats with music blaring from the earmuffs.

Yugi blinked at him and the stranger blinked right back. He wore an irritated expression, as if to say why are you in my way. Yugi stepped back, mouth twisted to the side. He debated on whether he should bother getting the can back.

"Atem!"

The dark tanned teen glanced over Yugi's head at the one who called his name.

Recognizing Yami waving from afar, Atem's attitude changed instantly and he pushed the can forward to Yugi. Anyone who was a friend of Yami's was a friend of his. The two shared a smile. Rolling the bottle on the top of his foot, Atem did some fancy footwork and popped the bottle in the air with the amazing talents of a soccer player. Yugi watched with a wide mouth as it soared over his head and landed by Yami's foot.

Yugi snickered happily. "Come on!" He beckoned and the two carried on with the joyous activity. There wasn't a definite pattern or reason as to who would kick the coke bottle to who. Sometimes Yugi kicked it to Yami, Yami knocked it over to Atem. Atem would slide the bottle to Yugi; Yugi would return it to Yami. It was fun, it was simple and it was normal.

The fun came to an unfortunate halt, literally, when the bottle skidded down the street and was smashed under a Takara Kabuto Road Bike. The owner paused, twisting his wheel, wondering what he'd run over. Puzzled, he unhooked one leg over the bike and squatted down to inspect the debris caught under his wheel.

Yugi, Yami nor Atem have ever seen this stranger before. When he removed his helmet, a head of shoulder length black hair and turquoise banes were revealed. He was dressed in black from head to toe, save for the white undershirt showing through his unbuttoned jacket. The rider on top blinked his dark blue eyes down and grinned sheepishly, scratching behind his head.

"Sorry, didn't see it there," he gave a wider grin, bowing apologetically.

Atem placed his hands on his hips. Yami rolled his eyes. Yugi shrugged. The new person thought a second before figuring up a way to redeem himself. Walking around to the basket attached to his bike, he scoured through his book bag looking for something. Minutes later, he returned with a coke can. He showed it to the others, waiting.

They all nodded their approvals.

"I'm Heba," he introduced. He flipped the lid on the can and poured the brown liquid on the road. Dropping it on the ground, he retracted his leg and hauled it across the street, sending a hyperactive spinner to Atem.

Atem retaliated by catapulting the can in Yami's direction. It clicked and popped on the ground. Yami countered with a hard kick toward Heba's and Heba shot it over to Yugi. The streetlights flicked on, basking the road in bright orange and mercury blue. The aluminum toy lasted the foursome well into the early evening.

Yami hopped on his foot when the hard end of the can clipped the end of his foot.

Everyone's loud laughter was bountiful and merry on the empty street. He didn't think it was very funny, but it was all in good fun. Heba toed the can on top of his foot with impressive balance, standing on one foot and flipped it on its opposite side. He wasn't keen on the sticky cola leaking on his brand new Sperry's, but oh well. He cocked it in the air and karate kicked it to Atem, who amazingly jumped in the air and combated with a roundhouse attack, sending it hurling in Yugi's direction.

It looked like it'd go straight for the shortest teen's head, but he was quick to show he too had some tricks up his sleeve. He jackknifed forwards, going into a handstand and rocketed the can up in the air. It was beautiful, going higher and higher and higher in the air, lost amongst the twinkling stars and stretch of black sky. Heba fanned his hand over his eyes, searching for their toy, but saw nothing. Atem and Yami looked as well worried that it would land on someone.

The victim was Yugi, the very person who'd sent it to Mars. He squatted down to his hands, holding his head and stifling a whine behind clenched teeth. Atem barked with amusement, Yami smirked and Heba rushed over to check on him. Yugi waved off that he was fine—his head was stinging like hell— and joined in the amusement at his expense. The can skittered away, rolling to the side of the curb. Without a word, Heba ran over to retrieve it. The game commenced mostly between Heba and Atem after that, Atem aiming for style and speed while Heba went for strength and distance.

Heba irked Atem because he was able to keep up with his trick-play, controlling the can like a pro soccer player, always managing to get it where he wanted. Yami kept it simple, never saying much and often smirking at Yugi's happy-go-lucky personality. He commented on Yugi's bubbly demeanor, the teen would blush. Heba teased him about his blush and Atem joined in. Atem was the new source of amusement when the can popped his kneecap and he was hopping up and down, swearing like a sailor. Heba laughed, Yami actually laughed this time because he did it to Atem and Yugi simply wanted to laugh because their humor was contagious.

They had fun together.

They spent most of the evening together over a silly little coke bottle that Yugi decided to kick, which encouraged Yami to join and Atem saw Yami doing it so he did as well. Heba had been responsible for nearly ruining the game until he recovered it with a brand new one. With the streetlights in full bloom, it was time for all of them to head home.

Atem lived the furthest. No one wanted anything bad to happen, so Heba, Yugi and Yami escorted him home. He thanked them and said they were always welcomed into his home. Yugi was next to be dropped off. He asked to see them again soon and they confirmed it would be so. Yami and Heba walked themselves homes after discovering they didn't live far from each other.

As the days went on, the four new friends would meet and pair up from time to time, where Atem would unite with Yugi after school. Heba hung off Yami, smothering him with bad jokes, but Yami would smile away despite the poor quality. Other times, Yugi and Yami would connect at a street corner and share a nice walk around town. Atem and Heba would combine their wild humor with one another, sitting on the curb talking about whatever or silly things. Yugi and Heba shared favorite music genres. Yami and Atem had an interest in sports, like football, basketball, soccer and hockey.

Atem played soccer at his school; a popular rookie amongst the crowds. Yami preferred the quiet of the library, researching anything he was in the mood for, but his face was usually stuffed in a book on cars. Heba was regarded as a class clown at his school, usually turning every subject into a comedy act that sometimes had the teachers doubled over with laughter. Yugi was friendly to everyone he met and in turn they were friendly towards.

Atem liked to massage Yugi's scalp, and Yugi didn't mind the attention. Heba liked to act like Yami's shadow, forever in his presence. They were uniquely strange, but didn't mind. It worked out this way.

Because Atem played practically every sport in existence, Yami, Heba and Yugi would attend a lot of after school games, cheering him on from the sidelines.

Yami started dating a girl named Tea for a few months. Heba and Atem didn't like her very much and Yugi was happy for Yami, but he felt the girl had too many priorities coming before Yami because she was the school president during their senior year. Plus, she couldn't cook worth a damn. Yami didn't see a real future in the relationship and offered friendship instead. Tea was upset and cried a little. However, she did take it like a pro and smiled, saying she would always value their time together and cherish their friendship even more. Heba pretended to dry heave behind her back and Yami chewed the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting out laughing while she spoke.

Yugi was surrounded by a group of bullies one day after school and came home sporting a black eye and a sore stomach. Yami, Heba and Atem were furious and went to confront the bastards responsible. An hour later, they returned with torn clothes, bruises and bloodied lips, clear victors but not entirely unscathed. Atem wore a splint on his nose after it was popped back into place. He ruffled Yugi's hair as thanks every time he saw him. Yami wore a cold steak over his eye, which Heba graciously held, while Yami kept a Ziploc of ice over Heba's aching forehead. Yugi couldn't thank them enough for looking out for him.

They learned so much about each other over time spent wandering around Domino City, talking about random subjects and loitering outside fast food establishments together. Pieces of their lives were glue together to present a colorful picture of their likes, dislikes, and life stories.

Heba's favorite color was indigo. He owned a room full of aquatic animals at home and had a name for each one from Sebastian a little red hermit crab to Squirtle the tiny box turtle he saved by a dumpster.

Yami always wanted to own an old school mustang he could restore and refurbish with his own ideal accessories. He had a secret fetish for anything mechanical and could dissect a microwave down to it's bolt in two minutes.

Yugi wanted to grow out his hair and get tattoos, but was always shy because of the reaction of others. Everyone encouraged him to give it a try.

Atem had dreams of playing the big leagues of whatever sport he could get into, but his heart was in soccer. He was determined to make his dream a reality and always practiced hard.

When asked about the weirdest thing about them, they were all surprised to learn something about the other.

Yami liked to take bubble baths.

Atem enjoyed cooking new dishes.

Yugi could do strange patterns with his tongue and make his belly roll.

Heba likes to look at asses. He was dead serious; not as a pervert but simply to look and categorize them in a types, like diaper booties, long ones, chucky, apples, hearts, nasty, flat, and so on.

Atem is an immigrate who moved to the United States when he was three with his father after his mother passed away. Aknamkanon treated them like they were his own sons.

Yami didn't have parents. He was adopted by a blonde haired street diva named Mai Valentine who took him in when he was twelve when no one else would. She was sweet, but had a tendency to be a little eccentric at times.

Heba's parents and older brother were freakazoids who were into protecting everything with gills. His older brother, Duke, worked at the local university as a marine biologist. His father just went by Dartz, who had this Godly aura about him. His mother protested against the abuse of goldfish and demanded their release on her off days.

Yugi had the most perfect life—all of them declared him a hero of the ages because he worked and lived in a game shop. His grandfather was awesome and his mother was adorably caring. They saw where Yugi got his friendliness.

Their graduations soon rolled around. It was a miracle that their graduation dates were on separate days or times, so that the others could attend and applaud their friend for his success. Atem received a soccer scholarship to his favorite college up north. Yami was valedictorian of his class. Yugi shook hands with everyone he came in contact with. Heba made a spectacle of himself by cheering and dancing across the stage.

The happiest day for them was also one of the saddest. They were going to have to go their own way and live on doing whatever they had planned. They spent their last summer together, hanging out and spending every waking moment together. By the final week, none of them could bare to part ways and so, decided to find a mutual location where all of them could go and receive their education.

Yami found a job as a computer technician to earn some side money. Yugi tutored on the side. Heba's parents sent him an allowance every month, but he got a job working at a clothing store to get pocket change. Atem mooched off his scholarship money.

Atem kicked a man in his nuts and kneed him in his face for making fun of Yugi's height. Heba and Yami took turns kicking the jackass's friends before they ran off to escape the mall security. Yugi was feeling on top of world, having such amazing friends. He bought them all cheeseburgers, fries and sodas to show his gratitude.

Heba, Yugi and Atem cracked an egg yolk and poured sugar in the car of a dick from the dean's office who forfeited Yami's car project saying it wasn't worthy of display in the mechanic's museum. Yami had worked on it for months. Since the dean wanted to be technical asshole, they got technically violent with his car. Heba sprinkled baby powder in his ventilation system. Yugi smeared Vaseline all over the windows. Atem drew a straight line with a lead pencil down the belt of the dean's motor. It never started again. Yami got the best laugh of his life.

Yami, Atem and Yugi snuck out in the middle of the night to vandalize Heba's ex-boss for firing him over an innocent mistake. Heba was caught doing his homework in the break room and didn't notice he'd run over two minutes of his time. It was his first offense, but he was still terminated. The asshole woke up to find his property shrouded in toilet tissue covered in dog shit, his tires were slashed and spray painted with giant words saying_ ILLITERATE ASSHOLE, UNREFINED BASTARD _and _UNEDUCATED_ _PUSSY, _on his windows. Heba didn't think he could ever tell a joke better than that.

Atem was walking home late one evening after another win for his team when he was jumped by the rival team and badly beaten up. Yami, Yugi and Heba took turns kidnapping each person responsible and held them captive in a warehouse downtown. For the damage put on Atem, the trio returned it tenfold. Atem got in a few licks as well and ruffled all of their heads for taking up for him.

Soon all of them were living together in an apartment, living out their secrets knowing they wouldn't be judged. Yugi grew out his hair nice and long, flipping it every time his friends teased him for the length. Yami purchased a worn down 1975 Mustang GT from an auction and got to work on it. Heba would spy on asses from his balcony, with the others proud to debate with him on booty qualities. Atem was nearing his dreams, becoming well known around the nation as a potential representation of the country.

Just as they were there for each other for the bad times, they were there to support one another for the bad.

They were there for Atem when he got a call from a neighbor saying his father had passed on. He cried all night. Yami, Yugi and Heba slept with him in the same bed, hugging him, comforting him and whispering promises of always being there. Atem eventually moved on, saying that he'd always have a family with them.

Yugi had gotten a scare when he came home to find his grandfather collapsed on the floor in the kitchen. He'd suffered a massive heart attack. Heba, Yami and Atem were in the waiting room with Yugi, all holding hands and waiting for the news from the doctor. Solomon would be ok, but only if he took it easy. Yugi hugged them all for being there.

Yami had to go home for a while to care for Mai after she'd fallen ill. He was pleasantly surprised to find Heba, Yugi and Atem at the front door wanting to lean a hand in caring for the woman who was like a second mother to them. She got better and kissed their cheeks good bye when it was time for them to head back to school.

Heba was terrified to learn Duke had been a bad car accident on his way home from work. It's been the worst moment of his life when he went home and rushed into his mother and father's arms. The others gave him some space, only joining in whenever they were needed to be there. Heba laid his head on Yugi's shoulder, and held hands with Yami and Atem. When they woke up from falling asleep on each other, Heba's father had called to say that Duke would be all right. Everyone was relieved.

Yami woke up one morning when he heard a loud crash and bang from outside. He went investigate the disturbance only to discover his prized mustang destroyed, the windows burst out, the paint job scratched and the tires stolen. He was heartbroken for days. Everyone pitched in some money to help him recover the broken down vehicle for a better one. Yami was left speechless and had all of their names pinstriped on the side.

Some jealous bitch in the mall got jealous of Heba's long black hair. He never saw her running toward him with a cup full of super glue from an auto shop before it was dumped all over his head. Heba was devastated. He had to chop his hair down to a low bob around his ears. There was no mercy even for females. Atem popped her in the back of the head when she emerged out of her apartment and took her for a joyride down to the center of downtown. Yugi shaved bald patches in her head. Yami tied the girl up on the streetlight pole and striped her down to her panties, because with breasts that small, no one would think she was a girl in tomorrow's morning rush traffic. Heba got over his new hairstyle fast thank to everyone's consideration. Yugi would stand behind him sometimes and toss all over his new hair over Heba's head saying that they could share his. Yami and Atem thought it was cute.

Atem suffered a terrible knee injury during the finals for their school. It took him out of the game and the doctor diagnosed his leg as a lost cause for future soccer. Atem couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak. He was in a state of shock for hours that day. It was hard for a simple sentence to destroy him from the inside out. Incredibly, he pulled through with physical therapy and the support of his friends, pulled through the depression and sadness that threatened to swallow him alive. Yugi always hugged him. Heba always slept by his side. Yami would always pat his back and shoulders. He had a slight limb in his stride. It didn't matter. They'd walk just like that with him whenever they saw the embarrassment on his face.

Yugi dated a douchebag named Raphael for six months. The blond haired gym trainer wasn't as crazy about Yugi as Yugi was crazy about him. Heba, Yami and Atem didn't like him at all, but respected their friend's decision to be with whomever he wished. Yugi came home with a tear streaked face and red knuckles. He'd confided in his friends that Raphael had given Yugi an ultimatum; either Yugi cut his hair and moved in with him or Raphael would leave Yugi for some dainty man named Alister. Yugi's knuckles were red from punching Raphael in the face and punching a hole in the hall. That blond haired bastard got a nice visit from three pissed off friends. The visit was twice as sweet when they found Alister there as well. Plenty of ass whoopings were dished out that day. Yami, Atem and Heba spent every hour of every day ruffling Yugi's hair. He didn't feel bad about his lost because in truth, he hadn't lost a thing.

Yugi, Yami, Atem and Heba. Yami, Atem, Heba and Yugi. Atem, Heba, Yugi and Yami. Heba, Yugi, Atem and Yami.

It was always the four of them, caring for each other, always there, forever and ever. It was natural as the air they breathed that their deep bond would flourish on to an intimate level. They didn't care. They were young, healthy and life was all about experimenting after all. Who better than to do it with the ones you trusted . . . and loved.

Atem made a move first on Yugi, which Yami and Heba knew was bound to happen sooner or later. Come on, he kept ruffling and playing around with Yugi's hair more than anyone else. That's how it started. Atem was sitting on the couch in the living room with Yugi between his thighs, nearly asleep. Atem's fingers were massaging Yugi's scalp, delicately parting sleeves of hair. Atem savored Yugi's half-mast and serene expression when he was lost in the pleasure of his hair being played with; he couldn't stand watching those pink lips firm and luscious. . . Atem gave a final stroke of his fingers, leaned down and pressed a slow kiss right on Yugi's mouth.

Yami and Heba turned around at hearing Yugi's purring moan, wondering what caused it and watched with provocative grins as Yugi wove his arm around Atem's neck and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. Heba howled like a dog and Yami shook his head, thinking it was about time.

A week later, Yami was in the kitchen washing dishes from their lasagna dinner. Atem retired to his bedroom with Yugi in tow. Yami was alone, or so he thought, in the kitchen when an arm wrap around his waist and another draped lazily on his shoulders from behind. A kiss touched the nape of his neck, another brushed across his shoulder. Yami moaned, head listing to the side. Their lips met and became a passionate connection.

Everything fell into itself from there, the kissing and touching gradually dispersed between the four of them.

Heba braided Yugi's hair into a solid plait, running his fingers through the silky tail and starting over. He missed his hair being this length and told Yugi how much he adored his hair. Yugi turned his face up and puckered his lips. Heba accepted the invitation, leaning down to kiss his shorter boyfriend with a hot smooch, tongue and moans included. Yugi whispered they could braid their hair together once Heba grew his back. He was looking forward to it.

Though he hadn't played sports in a while, Atem was able to keep a trim, tight body that Yami was jealous of. He told the dark tanned man this when he was caressing his abs and chest from behind when Atem was dressing in front of his mirror. Heba walked in on Yami grinding against Atem in a corner of the bedroom and wandered off to find Yugi for some cozy time.

Mai caught Yami and Yugi in a compromising position on the living room couch during a surprise visit. When she went to complain to Atem, she ducked back from the bedroom where Heba was straddling Atem's hips. Being caught in front of his adoptive mother was disastrous for Yami. He apologized, following behind her on his knees begging to win back her love. She left hours later. Heba teased Yugi's red face all night, poking his dimpled cheeks, while Atem kept soothing Yami, saying Mai still loved him. She just didn't wasn't expecting to find her baby boy about to fuck.

The sex . . . oh . . . it was fucking fabulous. The elation exploded from every angle, so damn hot. Making love, having sex, straight hot fucking, with four pairs of hands, four pairs of lips, there wasn't a spot missed. Yugi's hair would be everywhere, Atem sucked greedy, selfish hickeys in visible places so the world knew whom they belonged too. Heba possessed long scratch marks on his back and chest. Yami's lips never failed to find a piece of them he loved to lick.

Damn . . . all of them had their talents. God, could Yami kiss, Atem bite, Heba scratch and Yugi suck.

When graduation rolled around for them, the romance to follow was beautiful. A dinner was arranged at a fancy restaurant to celebration their success—Yami earned his bachelor's in mechanical engineering, Heba got his bachelor's in fine arts, Yugi finished up his four year degree with psychology and Atem earned his culinary arts degree. It was an evening of new beginnings and everlasting declarations of love. When they arrived home, they fucked as one; hot dicks, sizzling kisses, nasty talk and the obnoxious sounds of skin slapping skin echoing so badly, the neighbors were banging on the freaky foursome's door to keep it down.

Yugi got tattoos of their names in cursive on his back. Heba, liking the idea, did the same, getting them sketched on his forearm. Yami followed suit, labeling their names on the top of his back. Atem's were different, written in his native language. The sex was epically raw that day. Too bad none of them was able to walk and decided to take it easy for the next couple of days.

Their lives were perfect together. Many didn't agree with their relationship and called them out on it many times. It never mattered. They loved one another for as long as they lived. They had stimulating careers. As far as they were concerned, if no one liked it, that's their problem.

They were happy and looking forward to spending their lives together.

* * *

**TBC: I had fun with this one. ^_^**

_**NEXT STORY:** County Fair_


	6. Noble

**Title:** Noble

**Disclaimer**: I am writing this for fun not for profit. The characters all belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warnings: **AU. OOCness. Canon-based.

**Pairings: **Kamishipping. Atlantis= (TimeausxHermosxCritiasxYugi)

Timaeus=Yami

Critias=Seto

Hermos=Joey

Yugi=Yugi

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Three dragons and their prince.

**Author's Rant**: ~Sighs~ I enjoyed writing this.

* * *

**Noble**

* * *

The aura around this part of the kingdom was tainted with an unnatural chill. The sky maliciously bled a dark scarlet, the clouds sodden like pillows of blood. Timaeus gently circled above the clutter of caverns below, his long neck bent as he studied the snowy formations beneath him. There was so much fallen snow, so much on the mountains blemishing their surface in pristine white. He knew not to be deceived by the stillness surrounding the hilly border.

There were creatures down there, enemies and friend of the likes toiling and manipulating the lands how they saw fit. Reprimanding their wrongs was not his mission.

Timaeus had a more crucial task to accomplish. There was a human down there, one lonely human with a foolish purpose and ignorant quest.

A stream of pluming black smoke rose from where Hermos was circling lower, his massive red wings caressing the sky in silence. His nostrils flared, emitting more of his burning impatience to plummet from the skies and into the unknown. They were biding their time, waiting and lurking in the protecting of the swishing clouds. Low rumbles bubbled in Timaeus' barreling chest as he sunk down to level his flight with Hermos.

Bearing his fangs, Timaeus casually nudged his flank to Hermos, a solid beat of his wings sending a gust of wind over the younger creature. Hermos groaned back, lifting his right clawed paw and scrapping it through the air in a horizontal fashion. He wanted to do away with scouting and look on elsewhere. Timaeus's webbed ears flattened parallel, tail straightening out. A growl like thunder bristled the scales on Hermos hide and he relented on his gesture, dipping his head low.

Timaeus raked his claws down the stretch of Hermos' red scales approvingly and clapped his wings twice to hoist himself higher in the sky to begin a new cycle of circling. Eyes like cut topaz watched over the haunting lands below. Hermos ascended moments later, hovering some feet from Timaeus' hindquarters. Together, they scoured the grounds, weaving in and out of the shelter of the clouds. The scents of earth and foreign creatures filled their nostrils.

Dynamic screeches suddenly penetrated the upper atmosphere. They were strong, mighty and hurling like airless canons from below. Hermos bellowed lowly as Timaeus wavered down, stretching out his talons and angling his neck in a way to identify the dark mass approaching. His senses immediately settled his instincts when the sight of Critias' dark blue hide came bursting through the cloud cover. His head was bobbing back and forth, jaws agape in an ear-piercing shriek that could shattered the bones of a human beneath skin. He came upward and stopped short of colliding into Hermos, wings beating as silent as an owl in the dead of night.

Timaeus leveled down, gazing sharply as his lips pulled back over his fangs in a quiet snarl. Hermos flapped his wings heavily, sharp claws clicking the tips as he moved back and forth, displaying urgency. Critias moved in, growls rumbling in his chest. He motioned with his upper torso to the North, tail lazily swaying.

Timaeus leaned in, nudging his snout to Critias neck, taking strong sniffs. He regarded him carefully inhaling the emotions rushing from his plated pores. _Excitement, relief, anxiety, anger—danger._

Then Timaeus was howling into the skies and surging forth toward the North, Hermos and Critias speeding after in his wake. Their mighty roars joined in unison, biting into the skies like lightning strikes, the beat of their wings like notes of thunder. Timaeus flew for minutes, dark rage-filled eyes looking. He came upon a hillock covered in small caverns.

This was harpy territory. The hordes of bloodthirsty tyrants were infamous for their falcon like talons and alluring pheromones. Any male creature, no matter the species was easily able to become ill with their aroma and suffocate from lust and unfulfilled desires. To dissipate its effects, it would need to be burned away with fire. Taking shelter in the clouds, the trio of dragons huddled where they could see the harpies, but the harpies could not see them.

Timaeus hummed in the back of his throat, nudging his head on the blue dragon's neck. Critias snarled viciously with a nasty snort, bumping his head towards one of the middle caverns. There were dozens of slender bird women scrapping their talons at the bedrock and shrieking at a small hole too small to accommodate their wings, but more than sizable for a young human.

Hermos showed his teeth and felt all the scales on his body stand like razors. His clawed paws grabbled as if longing for the flesh of the deviants to fill them. The screams they gave off barely muffled the blood-curling shouts of help, coming from the cavern. Buckling in place, his began to flex and carry him with the wind—

Timaeus bit the tip of his wing and brought the young dragon down before he was spotted. Hermos grunted, waving his head. Critias gave a peculiar gnarr that successfully settled Hermos' anxiety. No matter how big they were, the harpies had them outnumbered for their one to twenty. Charging in would indeed ruin their element of surprise, but it would stun the harpies long enough to gather what they needed and flee. Staying to fight would only assure damage and possible ruin.

Waiting would promise the death of the one they seek. There was no time to wait then. Timaeus rolled his body from the cloud and waved his tail. Hermos' eyes violently glowed yellow as he took the left flank of their pack leader. To the right, Critias bumped his shoulder to Timaeus, licking his chops.

The trio raised their heads. Heat slowly simmered in their bellies. The glow of orange took foam in their mouths, wisps of smoke escaping their clenched jaws. Timaeus thrashed his wings and sprung forth to meet the harpies head on. Fire like showering lava poured over the unsuspecting harpies perched on the rock sides, their shouts deafened in the river of fire. Hermos twisted on his side and blew his assault on a flock of the wicked women in midflight. The alarmed harpies took to the skies, wildly alerting their nests sisters to the sudden invasion.

Hot cinders hotly shot pass from Critias, detouring the rush of harpies emerging from the catacombs of the hillock. It wasn't long before the air stung with the stench of cooked flesh and shrilling screams stabbed the air. Timaeus was the fastest, the most slender and agile. He used this to his advantage, maneuvering in such a way to avoid being tackled from the sides.

Hermos and Critias covered him, staying close as they rushed toward the targeted hole where five harpies were rapping their talons at the hole, hungrily wanting the morsel within. Timaeus reared his head back and unleashed a burst of fire from his mouth, dissolving them to black ashes.

Timaeus didn't stop his rapid dive toward the cave. He was going faster, intentions made clear. With force like a tumbling boulder, the green dragon flung his body in a corkscrew plunge and slammed into the rock face. The force rattled his fangs and knocked the air from his lungs. The mountain whined from the collision. No more than a few disturbed chips of rock gave way.

Bobbing his head at the hole, Timaeus pressed his nostrils to the opening and inhaled. Vanilla, soaps and incenses quickly flooded his nose. The realization poured over him like fresh spring rain. He growled lowly, clawing at the rocky surface impatiently.

"Timaeus?" The youth inside pressed himself against the wall, words disbelieving his ears. "I'm here, Timaeus!"

The dragon reared his head back and howled to the heavens. He flushed out his wings before hooking his claws and talons into the bedrock, large eye covering the hole. There he saw the young prince of Atlantis, huddled inside with a bundle wrapped in wet shroud clutched to his chest.

Tremors raked over his frail frame. He looked worn for wear, royal robes in tatters and hair in a disarray. There was blood dripping from his brow. Timaeus dragged his claws deep into the hard mountain, groaning. The smell of spilled blood, the prince's spilled blood did something to him. It was his duty to protect the royal family. His, Hermos and Critias. For these villainous creatures to commit the ultimate crime of harming one of noble blood was unforgivable.

Timaeus roared loud and strong, shooting up to the skies. He gathered height, climbing higher and higher, breaking through the clouds, forcing sunbeams of light through. He continued until the very air threatened to strangle him, and then he stopped. Reeling his thick neck far back, Timaeus steadily swallowed gulps of air, filling his lungs. Combustions aroused in his chest, imploding violently, too wild to contain for long.

When he collected all that he could, Timaeus held the boiling air deeply in his chest. With all that he could contain, Timaeus dropped from the sky. His body was locked in a roving dive, twisting in a spiral. He waited until suddenly breaching through the cloud cover to open his jaws and unleash a barraging cobalt flame like no other.

It was a glorious display, rocks reduced to melted puddles, the final harps of the bird women vanishing to mere ciders and the proud cry of victory from the two dragons witnessing their pack leader's strength. Timaeus severed the connection with the inner flames, descending with gentle beats of his wings.

The remaining harpies shouted in outrage and fear, taking flight to the skies in throes to escape the faith of their fallen sisters and to mourn their losses elsewhere. They carried with them, bits of remains in their talons, unhatched young and newborns.

Critias panted appeased with the outcome and circled down to the ground, landing on his hind legs. He beat his wings, kicking up dust clouds to fan away the grotesque charred skeletons of the dead.

Hermos did not leave the battle unharmed. He landed harder, barely managing to slow his landing with the swing of his long tail. Exhausted from the onslaught of losing flame and the stress of his wings, he calmly laid flat on his belly, breathing slow and groaning. There were red gashes grooved in his thick sides.

Critias dropped to his fours and approached.

Hermos flexed his neck and tail, spreading out wings, legs and grunting. Critias nuzzled the red dragon's scales, rubbing the side of his muzzle along the outer shell to comfort his tired comrade. It was a tiring battle. No surprise that the youngest beast would have a little trouble with his lack of experience. Hermos purred like a contented lion after the hunt. Digging little creases in the ground, Hermos tried to relax as he felt his stinging wounds nursed by a hot slithering tongue and the hot blow of warmth.

The pair gazed up together when the swoosh of flapping came from above. Timaeus slowed his pace, coming to a gradual fall on his fours, panting with his flaring mouth. He too was worn from expelling so much energy. However, none of the dragon knights' efforts was in vain. It was for a good cause. The prince was safe. That's all that mattered.

Timaeus dropped his head to the ground, fanning back his webbed ears.

The young prince emerged from behind, hoping down to the ground. He fell to his knees, sighing relieved. Yugi hugged the little bundle to his chest, rubbing his cheek against the clothed covering. Timaeus twisted his lower torso out, stretching his back legs and crossing his front paws, a sharp glare in his teal eyes. He bobbed his head and snarled toward Hermos and Critias.

Critias snapped his jaws before bumping his muzzle against the sides where Hermos bled. Seeing the wounds, Timaeus bowed his head once and turned to face the crouching prince disapprovingly.

Yugi guiltily returned the gaze to the blue guardian, standing up tall. "I know. You have every right to be angry. My actions caused my family great worry, induced panic upon my people and my foolishness could have easily brought death upon either of you."

Here, Yugi looked to where Hermos had twisted his spiked snout around, a narrowed gleam in his gold eyes. It was clear that though he was a servant of the court, he refused to accept the prince's admission so easily. Critias didn't lift his head to acknowledge the prince admitting faults, using his tongue to lick away the drying blood.

Well, it was to be expected, their dismissal of him. Crowned prince or not, Yugi had no grounds of being above his stupidity. All of this for the sake of acting out of silly bravery. Yugi crinkled into himself, grimly tightening his lips, unaware of the mighty Timaeus's snout moving in until it bumped his shoulder.

Yugi nearly tumbled forward. He blinked up curiously at the dragon and saw his nose coming forth again to brush at the shroud.

"This." Yugi raised his fingers to peel away the reason behind his ten-day absence from the kingdom. He smoothed his palm readily over the circular orb until the cover unraveled to the ground. Fitted in the prince's hand was the pebbled shell of a grey dragon egg. Like a rotted artichoke it was.

"This is why I fled the kingdom in the dead of night." Yugi spread his fingers protectively on the sides. "I'd heard a torturous noise, so deathly it stopped me stone cold. I followed the wails to the outskirts of the palace, no other hearing it but me. I followed it out to the barn of a black smith. It was Kimly, the red-eyed beast. She raised her head upon the sight of my company and beckoned me inside with the swish of her tail. I saw the egg tucked beneath her wing."

Timaeus lolled his head, a dark growl bubbling from his chops.

Yugi seemed to interpret it and explained. "I'm not sure how I was the only one to hear her siren. You being dragons, I'd assumed you would have heard it first. Kimly is not allowed in our kingdom, I know. She is the knight over Atlántico. It's why she summoned me instead of you. You three would've assuredly killed her for intruding."

Hermos coolly clapped his fangs together, turning his head to the center.

Yugi looked at him curiously and went on speaking. "She'd been on her way to the mountains to give birth, but the labor pains dragged her to the ground and she sought shelter in the blacksmith's barn. I could not deny her a place of rest. It was where I stayed for two days. Honestly," Yugi abruptly stressed looking around him at the circle of eyes, "I would've come home to alert my king of my whereabouts, but Kimly needed me. She was ill from sickness carried from her lands and the birth. Then on the third night, the harpies came."

Timaeus's nostrils twitched as if the burn of fire would surface again at the mention of those bird women.

"The scent of decaying birth had attracted them to her hideaway. I did what I could to keep them at bay, but they were tearing into her belly and devouring her innards. I fled with her egg to protect it, but was captured by the harpies and carried to their nest. I feared being the next to perish and I would have had it not been for my studies with Critias."

Yugi looked fondly over at the bluish beast who had an almost vague smugness to himself from hearing that.

"I learned Harpies were thieving eaters, always wanting to steal from their sisters before devouring their prey. In the midst of their scrabbles, I took off and found a small hole in the side of the mountain and stayed there for my remaining days."

Yugi rubbed over the egg absently frowning down at the bumpy texture.

"What am I to do with a baby dragon, good knights? I can barely take care of myself let alone a hatchling."

Timaeus blinked and lowered his head. He stared for so long without motion, Yugi pondered if the great beast had fallen asleep. Hermos' horned snout pushed to where Yugi stood. He sniffed the egg, low rumbles emitting from his mouth, which he suddenly opened and held over the egg. He hovered there, waiting.

Yugi understood immediately and quickly skipped back. "No, you mustn't!" he cried, looking helpless. "It's a babe. Why end its life before it starts? How cruel!"

Timaeus growled angrily and showing his teeth. Hermos whimpered ducking his head away, but repeated the motion with his jaws.

"You can't allow this. Timaeus, please!" Yugi cried up worriedly, hugging the egg as if it were the key to his soul. "What honor comes from murdering innocence, be it human or not?"

Critias bellowed. Lifting his head to balance his gaze eye to eye with Yugi, the blue dragon delivered a deep growl, nonthreatening, and lopped his giant head back and forth. He twisted his head back and pointed his nose to the West.

"To another clan of dragons," Yugi confirmed softly. "I hadn't thought to venture so far, but who would take on a new hatchling?"

Hermos yawned out, flapping his round chops and rose up to his fours. His tail came sliding down and bumped behind Yugi's knees, carefully tripping the lad on before carrying him high up on Timaeus's crown. Timaeus stood, stretching his thick limbs and opened his mouth in a soundless call. Critias climbed to his feet as well, wiggling in a way that didn't fit that of a dragon. The dragons turned toward the West and started marching forward on the ground. Timaeus came forward to lead the way with Critias behind and Hermos closing the ranks.

It started at a slow leisure pace, then a hefty trot and then the three dragons were galloping at full speed toward a cliff. One by one, they leapt and spread their wings taking to the sky. The cutting winds briskly cut like spits of ice needles. Yugi safely curled into Timaeus' earflap to fight off the chill. He was still cold to the bone from residing in the harpy's domain, with little food and nothing to keep warm save for his tattered clothing.

"Timaeus," Yugi curled closer to the green dragon's ear. He grunted back to acknowledge he heard his name summoned. Yugi sighed. "I really am sorry. It would be the most devastating thing, if something were to happen to any of you . . . please forgive me. I would hate for you to think ill of me because of my actions. But all life is precious to me. Am I to be seen as foolish for my efforts?"

Timaeus did nothing to say he'd heard. It wouldn't have mattered. The young prince had since fallen to sleep against the cold of the air and exhaustion from his ordeal. It was best this way. He would need his rest. . .

* * *

Nightfall descended over the medieval lands, overshadowing the grassy meadows and mountaintops in coats of black. The stars twinkled, all a spectacular color and various sizes. The breezes cut through the dragon's wings as they drifted down from the skies, quiet as shaken autumn leaves. It'd been an exhausting day, having journeyed to foreign lands to leave the dragon egg with its kin and returning back on route toward home. The trip from here would take a day's flight and the majority of it was spent with the dark dragons.

One by one, the dragon knights gradually shrunk in size, wings becoming smaller, fangs and claws dulling and their skin softening to that of mere humans. Their plated bodies configured into metallic armor, tails breaking off into elongated swords by their sides. They landed in a sparse piece of land concealed from prying eyes—deep grassy caverns buried in the face of dew-wet grass mounds. They were safe here.

"Damn it to hell, those bloody wenches," came Hermos' grunt as he pressed the latch down on the wooden door. He carefully removed his hand from his bleeding side before reapplying pressure over the red streak marks. "Should've ripped their wings from their backsides. No good, winged devils of the skies! Should've let 'em suffer a slow and painful death—Gods, this hurts!"

"Quit your bellowing," Critias mumbled. "You'll heal by sunrise."

"I want to heal _now_."

Critias rolled his violet eyes and stepped aside for Timaeus to enter with the slumbering prince in his arms. With them all inside, Critias set about casting barrier spells to camouflage their hideaway into an ordinary hillside.

The dwelling was a quaint abode, neatly furnished with futons, a dinner table for eating, access to an underground waterway and several escape routes further inside. The haven served as a rest place for the knights whenever they could not reach their home after a mission.

Hermos fell heavily on one of the quilted futons, moaning like a wounded feline. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Critias folded his arms, eyeing the younger knight. "What the devil does it take for you to shut your mouth?"

"I prefer my mouth being open." Hermos gave him an evil eye. "But come here and see if you can answer that question. I'm in _pain_ Critias!"

"Mere scratches at best. You've suffered greater wounds and made less noise."

"Mere scratches? Were you not there when that winged wench dug her claws into my hide! I'd like to think that this—" Hermos quickly lifted his hip plate and pointed "—is far from a mere scratch!"

"Be still you two," murmured Timaeus as he gently laid the prince on a futon, pulling the comforter up to his chest. "The prince needs rest and doubtful he'll receive much with your bickering."

Hermos pouted, flipping his plate back in place. "He started it. As a royal knight, I reserve the right to moan, whine, complain and make as much noise as I wish. I serve and protect my king and his family. Am I not allowed the luxury to bitch, as they say?"

Timaeus chuckled, teal green eyes shining with amusement. "You're awarded that much, but do so in private. You'll be appreciated for it."

"Indeed," Critias dully agreed.

Hermos bit his thumb at him. Critias blanched at the rude gesture and gave his back to his comrade.

"Uncouth mongrel."

"Don't insult your mother, Critias."

"Bite your tongue, brat!"

There was never a time Timaeus could really interfere when his subordinates got into it at times. It was as if trying to stop to rampaging bulls from charging at their rival. Once they started, there was nothing that could deter them. With the prince safe and no enemies within miles, Timaeus finally lowered his guard and let the sheets of armor melt off into bursting collections of glowing dust particles. The sound rung like shattered glass. Hermos and Critias followed suit, shrugging off the heavy protection. They were all wearing their signature colored knee-length tunics, belts tied loosely around their waists and leather moccasins.

Prince Yugi stirred at the sounds. His eyes slowly opened, meeting the stern gaze of Timaeus and the cutting glare from Critias. Those were hard eyes, hard as stone. Yugi subconsciously sunk into his sheets and chanced a look over at Hermos who made sure to show his displeased expression.

Yugi grimly thinned his lips. "Not very pleasant faces for a prince to see when he awakes."

Hermos snorted. "Don't expect much more, your royal nuisance."

Yugi sat up. "Pardon? What was that, knight?"

"I hadn't misspoken my lord. I said your—"

"Highness needs to be cleansed before returning to the kingdom," Critias smoothly intervened. "The king is worried enough for his son's disappearance. Should we add to his woes if he were to see his son in a bloody ruin?"

Yugi blinked and blushed, gripping tightly at his tattered robes. He shyly looked at each knight in turn, then at the space between his thighs. "Perhaps . . . but I haven't any servants to assist me."

"Are we not servants of the court? I see no difference." Critias kneeled down and scooped his majesty in his arms and stood going toward the back of their hidden haven.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hot springs, my lord. We discovered them a fortnight ago after our battle with the Romantics."

"Oh, was that an order from my king?"

"Indeed it was." Critias smiled politely. "A glorious battle, it was. Fought until the bitter hours of dusk and still we continued on."

"I would very much like to hear about it. . ."

Their voices carried off the walls, muffled by the distance. Hermos straightened, a dark scowl on his face, which soon vanished when he saw the disapproving glare from his leader. Timaeus stalked over to him, an ominous dark glow pulsating from his aura. Hermos felt the displeased jolts sink to his core and dropped his head, though his youth refused to keep his scowl at bay.

"Your blatant disrespect for your prince is becoming more and more disorderly!" Timaeus growled. "We can all stand a few banters here and there, but to outright insult our prince? It's as if you beg for a whip to your backside!"

"And why should I hold my tongue to a prince who purposely puts our lives at risk for attention?" Hermos quietly snapped. He ran a hand over his shaggy brown hair and sighed. "You needn't speak to me as if I don't know my station, Timaeus. I'm well aware."

"Then act like it. Whatever ill-will you have towards the royal family—"

"Not the entire family, merely the son of the family. The young daughter is humorously tolerable, our former king is a treat to play games with and our king is a grand father figure . . . unfortunately wasted on the spoiled prince."

Timaeus stood over his young charge and folded his arms across his chest. "The jealousy you possess is remarkably unclean, unnecessary—

"—Jealousy—?!"

"I haven't the slightest idea why it continues to manifest in your heart, but if you are to become a truly valued knight, you'll need to do away with it."

"Jealous?" Hermos barked, shooting to his feet. "Jealous! I will never, ever be jealous of that spoiled, troublesome spawn of an incubus! I loathe the sight of him simply because of how he looks at you and Critias! Like he owns you two and am I to stand here and act as if I don't see it?"

Timaeus dully stared up at his brown haired charge. "If that wasn't the perfect way to define your envy, I don't know what is."

Hermos snapped his head to the side stubbornly.

"Hermos, Hermos, Hermos," Timaeus drawled patiently. "Look at me."

He didn't.

Timaeus smirked. "Are you actually pouting?"

A light blush touched Hermos' cheeks. "Hell seeks your company, you bastard."

"You _are_ pouting, then." Shaking his head chuckling, Timaeus reached up and took Hermos' chin between his index finger and thumb, turning the youth's bright honey eyes to him. His thumb rubbed over the firm jawline, and stopped. "You know, it's one of the things I admire about you, those eyes. Such a brilliant shade of gold, like sunflowers, so full of truth and brassiness. What have you to be jealous of good knight when such a beautiful trait binds me to you?"

The brunet sucked in sharply, the blush flushing further on his face. "Your heart, I suppose," he murmured quietly. "Does the prince have it? Can he obtain it so easily when it has taken Critias and myself decades to have it? I don't want to share you with any other. . ." He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into his leader's hand, lips pressing into his palm. "Is it so wrong of me to be greedy for your heart?"

"Not at all. For you see, I despise when the young lasses of the kingdom trail behind Critias during his outings or when the servants stop to admire you during a practice spar. You may feel as you wish, but you cannot be so cruel towards those who will always seek my company. Do you understand?"

Hermos rolled his eyes and nodded. "I do."

"Good lad."

Timaeus lifted his head. Hermos greedily accepted the invitation and met his handsome knight for a brief, sealing kiss. Much too brief for Hermos. He savored the firm pressure against his mouth before it vanished, leaving a cold air in its wake.

Timaeus' thumb rubbed over soft tan skin. "You'll always have me, Hermos; just as Critias and I will always have you."

Timaeus' hand fell away. He left to follow behind Critias with Yugi and not long afterwards, Hermos followed. His fist clenched as tight as the fingers of envy around his heart. Jealousy? No . . . not jealousy. It was more than that. There was something Hermos could not bare to admit to aloud about his true feelings for the great prince of Atlantis. They were confusing; damaging to his soul . . . it's why it angered him so.

* * *

**TBC: I actually planned to turn this into a story after I finished Fragile and Celestial Congo, but I know there aren't many fans of these good knights. Such a shame really. Here's the small bit of information on it. **

**Title: **Ancient Hearts, Noble Romances

**Warnings: **AU. OOCness. Romance/Fantasy/Angst. Sexual relations between males**. **Not Canon-based.

**Pairings: **Kamishipping. Atlantis= (TimeausxHermosxCritiasxYugi) Egypt= (AtemxJosephxSethxHeba) Domino= (YamixJoeyxSetoxYugi)

**Rating:** MA

**Summary: **If strong enough, legend speaks of a force more radiate, more dazzling and more beautiful than sun's first light. It manifests, grows and lingers daring to transcend on forever, refusing to dim no matter the circumstances. For four young souls, they've proven time and time again that their burning love is strong enough to fester in the next lifetime.

**Author's Rant**: This will be a transcending romance starting in Atlantis when Yami, Joey and Seto were believed to be the dragon knights who protected Atlantis. The next transition, reincarnation, will move on to ancient Egypt after their lives in Atlantis and then to current Domino City**. **I guesstimate this story to be 15-25 chapters**. **Enjoy!

**That's the jest of it really. So . . . would you want to read more or should I leave it?**


End file.
